LOVE BITE
by VikaKyura
Summary: Melongo, Sasuke kaget. "Kau tahu tentang perasaanku?" Lelaki di depannya balik memandangnya datar. "Tentu saja. Cuma orang bego yang bisa sampai tak tahu akan hal sejelas itu."." / SasuIno. / AU. / CHAP 5 UP. / R n R? /PHOTO COVER IS MINE/
1. Chapter 1 - vampire

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto and any other characters.**

 **Warning : OOC. Gaje. Bahasa tidak baku, semi formal, suka-suka tergantung sikon. Lebay. Humor garing.**

 **Attention : RATE M FOR SAFE! Rate M hanya untuk tema, kata-kata, beberapa adegan 17+ dan keintiman** _ **touchy-touchy**_ **! DON'T ASK FOR MORE, 'KAY?!**

Tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggung pihak manapun.

* * *

 **LOVE BITE**

 _oleh_ _ **VikaKyura.**_

 _Sasuke tidak suka pada Ino yang bisa seenteng ini menyodorkan tubuh padanya._ Seolah ini membuktikan bahwa, gadis itu memang tidak pernah melihat dirinya sebagai lelaki. Padahal Sasuke kurang jantan apa, coba? _Sigh._

* * *

Rasanya kepala Uchiha Sasuke berdenyut-denyut seperti mau pecah.

Wajah tampannya kedutan, kupingnya panas, darahnya bergolak. Urat-urat perempatan jengkel menghiasi seluruh permukaan keningnya yang semula mulus. Emosi semacam ini yang selalu menyambut Sasuke di setiap jam pulang sekolah.

Alasannya?

" _KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_!"

Tentu saja jeritan dan teriakan membahana para gadis kelebihan hormon, yang ngaku-ngaku sebagai fansnya itu.

 _Sasuke-sama!_ / _Ahhhhhhnn, notice me senpaaaiiii!_ / _Rusak aku, hancurkan hidupku, koyak hatikuuuuu, maaassss!_

 _ **Lebay, gila.**_

Sekedar informasi, Sasuke **SANGAT BENCI** teriakan _"Kyaa Kyaa_ " para fansnya.

Tapi, meski _lagi bete gak ketulungan_ , dia berusaha untuk tidak meledak. Mukanya masih tetap terlihat datar-datar saja. Sikapnya pun masih tetap sedingin es di antartika, jutek tiada tara. Dan bicaranya, masih pedas!

"Minggir, bangke cicak!" gerutu Sasuke sewot.

 _Kyaaaaa~~ so badass!_

Eh, gadis-gadis malah kesenengan. Mereka langsung pingsan bergelimpangan. Sedetik lewat, mereka bangun lagi dengan badan sempoyongan, bak orang yang baru bangkit dari kubur.

Sasuke gemas ingin remas muka. Bukannya menyingkir, para fansnya malah makin heboh mengerumuninya. Kini para gadis itu mulai bergerak barbar, main sikut, saling tendang dan jambak-jambakan. Kaya orang kesurupan. Bikin Sasuke bergidik.

 _Sasuke-sama, gigit aku pleasee! / Kumohon, hisap darahkuuuu_ ~~ / _Tidak! Darahku saja—_

"Gak sudi!" timpal Sasuke dingin.

Lagi-lagi, meski terus diperlakukan jutek begitu, para gadis di sana malah klepek-klepek makin histeris. Seolah sedang mengidap budeg berjamaah, mereka malah tambah goyang meliak-meliuk girang bak cacing disiram air keras. Dasar cacing mabok!

 _Sigh._ Sasuke cape. Dia jadi heran, apa yang sudah meracuni otak para wanita muda di zaman ini? Dasar generasi micin! Dia tambah jengkel saja rasanya.

Ya, fans-fansnya itu tidak sedang bercanda saat minta dihisap. Ada alasan lain selain karena kelebihan hormon.

Di antara siswa Akademi Konoha itu, memang terdapat seorang makhluk yang sangat dipuja, bagian dari klan yang begitu dihormati. _Uchiha family,_ yang merupakan keluarga _pureblood vampire_.

Sasuke adalah seorang penghisap darah langka yang hidup di era tersebut.

"Maaf menunggu, Tuan Sasuke."

Terdengar satu suara merdu nan menyejukan seorang gadis dari arah belakang, membuat Sasuke langsung antusias menoleh. Ah, sang penawar hati datang juga akhirnya.

"Ino." Pemuda itu menatap gadis di depannya dengan tatapan menuduh dan pura-pura kesal. "Kenapa lama sekali?"

Sementara gadis yang dipanggil Ino tersebut hanya bisa memasang senyum bersalah, dia berucap dengan nada penuh sesal. "Mohon maaf,"

Tapi bukannya tambah jengkel, kekesalan Sasuke yang tadi sudah menggunung seolah menguap begitu saja, tak ada jejak. Pemuda itu hanya buang napas. "Yasudah, ayo pulang!" serunya, segera menyambar lengan gadis itu.

Si gadis mengangguk patuh.

Para fans Sasuke langsung kicap-kicep dan cemberut kecewa dengan tatapan dipenuhi rasa kagum sekaligus iri, ketika melihat gadis cantik berambut pirang dan bermata biru itu selalu menempeli sang idola kemana-mana. Mereka mulai sesi gosip bisik-bisik.

" _Ino-san selalu berada di sisi Sasuke-sama ya, jadi pengen_." / _Ah, cemburu ini membakarku... / Jadi rumor itu benar? Mereka betulan pasangan kekasih yah_?"

Telinga Sasuke yang jeli bisa menangkap bisikan itu. Dengan tampang bangga dia kembali berbalik. "Begitulah! Sudah jelas ka—"

"Konyol! Jangan asal bicara, itu tidak masuk akal." Sambil mengibaskan tangan dan tertawa geli, Ino segera memotong praduga orang-orang.

"Berhenti sebarkan rumor receh seperti itu," tambahnya. Meski tetap tersenyum ramah, namun ekspresi si gadis berubah serius. " _Aku hanya seorang pelayan_ ,"

 _DOEENG_. Sasuke berjengit seketika saat mendengar penolakan tegas tanpa ragu tersebut.

" _Cuma makanannya Tuan Sasuke_ ,"

 _Jleb._ Ada suara hati tertusuk.

" _Peliharaannya_ ,"

 _Ngek._ Ada bunyi kaya kucing bengek.

" _Sama sekali tidak ada hubungan asmara atau yang lainnya_ ," pungkas Ino mengungkapkan.

 _K-r-a-k._

Ada bunyi remuk seperti suara kecoak terinjak.

Tubuh Sasuke roboh ke tanah. Meski masih berusaha pasang _poker face,_ pemuda itu tak kuasa untuk tidak ngurut dada. Dia sedang merasa sangat terpental.

Menyadari tuannya tiba-tiba ambruk merangkak di tanah sambil pegang dada, Ino segera ikut membungkuk dan bertanya khawatir. "Ada apa Tuan Sasuke? Kram perut kambuh?"

Sasuke menggeleng miris. _Kram perut apaan, emangnya dia lagi mens, apa?_

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab dia, berusaha terdengar datar. "Aku sama sekali tidak terluka, kok," tepisnya, berusaha tegar. Padahal dalam hati dia meringis. _Potek hati abang, dek, potek!_

Sambil cemberut dan mencoba mengumpulkan kembali puing-puing hatinya yang pecah, Sasuke menegakkan diri dan mulai melangkah menuju tempat mobilnya terparkir.

Ino sempat menaikkan alis. Lalu sambil mulai ikut berjalan, dia merogoh isi tasnya dan menyerahkan sebuah minuman kotakan bertuliskan 'JUS TOMAT MENYEGARKAN' pada Sasuke.

"Perut Anda kosong? Minum ini dulu sebelum sampai di rumah," tawarnya penuh perhatian, menyodorkan sedotan jus itu tepat ke depan mulut Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan menundukkan kepala, langsung menyeruput isi jus tersebut.

Ya. Sudah bisa menduga kan?

Nama gadis itu Yamanaka Ino. dan Sudah hampir 10 tahun ini... Sasuke menjalani cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan, pada gadis _yang sangat tidak pekaan_ itu.

. . .

 **— _love bite—_**

 _A vampire is a being from folklore that subsists by feeding on the life essence (generally in the form of blood) of the living. (source : wikipedia)_

Seorang vampir adalah makhluk dari cerita dongeng yang hidup dari memakan energi kehidupan ( _umumnya dalam bentuk darah_ ) manusia, dan, atau makhluk hidup lainnya.

 **— _love bite—_**

. . .

Mansion keluarga Uchiha, kamar pribadi Sasuke.

Ino sedang melampirkan _blazer_ sekolah Sasuke ke dalam lemari, sementara si pemuda sibuk menontoninya.

Gadis itu tidak bohong saat bilang dia adalah _pelayan_ nya Sasuke. Keluarga Ino memang telah melayani keluarga Sasuke sejak lama. Tapi si pemuda tidak suka cara gadis itu menyampaikannya pada orang-orang. Seolah hubungan mereka memang tidak akan pernah lebih dari itu.

Sasuke melonggarkan dasi dan kerah kemejanya. _Onyx_ nya masih betah menatap punggung Ino lama-lama. Entah mengapa, setiap kali memandangi siluet gadis itu, dada Sasuke terasa sesak. Tubuhnya selalu terasa panas bak tersulut api.

Tanpa suara, Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya, lalu menghampiri Ino dalam diam.

 _Greb._

Ino agak melonjak saat merasakan tubuhnya dipeluk dari belakang. Namun dia tetap bersikap kalem saat menengokkan kepalanya ke samping. "Tuan Sasuke?" panggilnya.

Dua tangan Sasuke melingkari pinggang Ino begitu erat, membuat tubuh mereka menempel rapat, tanpa ada jarak. Pemuda itu membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Ino. Sambil memejamkan mata, dia menghirup harum tubuh gadis itu dalam-dalam. Aroma favoritnya.

Sudah lama sekali Sasuke menyukai gadis itu. Makin hari dia semakin tidak tahan saja rasanya. Maka, tiap kali ada kesempatan, dia pasti tak akan segan-segan untuk berusaha melakukan penyerangan. Seperti sekarang.

Sasuke menggeser wajahnya dan mulai menelusurkan mulutnya di tengkuk Ino. Dia bisa merasakan gadis itu menelengkan kepalanya dengan pasrah ke samping, memberi Sasuke akses lebih mudah untuk menjamah lehernya.

"Ino..." desis Sasuke selagi mulutnya mulai mengecup kulit sensitif si gadis. Lengannya mendekap tubuh Ino dan jemarinya mengelus perut datar si gadis lebih intens.

Didengarnya gadis itu mendesah. Tangan-tangan mungil mulai menangkup lengan besar Sasuke.

"Tuan..." Ino balik mendesis. Satu tangannya naik dan menangkup sebelah pipi Sasuke. Kepalanya menunduk untuk memandang sang tuan. "Anda sudah tidak tahan?" tanyanya dengan suara serak-serak sensual.

 _Onyx_ Sasuke yang tadi sempat terpejam, kini langsung membuka lebar. Dia mendongak perlahan untuk menatap paras cantik Ino. Apa akhirnya... gadis itu sadar juga akan perasaannya yang nyaris membuncah ini?

Sambil memandang lekat _aquamarine_ Ino dengan penuh harap, Sasuke mengangguk cepat-cepat. Dia memang sudah sangat tidak tahan.

Dilihatnya senyum seribu volt tersungging di bibir ranum Ino. Seketika itu hatinya seolah sedang tersetrum. Tapi kenapa, si gadis malah masih terlihat santai seperti biasa?

"Sudah saya duga." Dengan kalem Ino berujar. "Anda sudah tidak tahan ingin makan, ya? Ini memang sudah waktunya makan siang."

 _Glek._ Bunyi kepala Sasuke kejengkang.

Seharusnya pemuda itu memang sudah bisa tahu, kalau adegan-adegan romantis dan wajah-wajah tersipu tak akan pernah terjadi. Jika lawan mainnya adalah gadis yang tidak pekaan itu.

 _Sigh._

Melepaskan pelukan Sasuke dengan mudah, Ino segera berbalik dan menuntun pemuda itu. "Mari," ajaknya disertai senyum.

Senyuman yang selalu berhasil menghipnotis Sasuke, menjeratnya dengan sangat mudah bagai mangsa dalam buaian pemburunya.

Gadis itu mendudukkan Sasuke di sofa favoritnya.

"Tunggu sebentar," pinta Ino, sebelum ia mulai melonggarkan blazernya sendiri dan membuka dasi pita di lehernya.

Sasuke bisa menyaksikan dengan jelas saat gadis itu menanggalkan blazernya sampai jatuh ke lantai, lalu melucuti dasinya tepat di hadapannya. Dengan santai, Ino membuka kancing kemejanya satu-per satu, sampai Sasuke dapat melihat jelas _bra_ berwarna ungu gelap yang dikenakannya. Seperti biasa, pemandangan itu terlihat sangat menggoda. Ino terlihat begitu seksi.

Kulit mulus di sepanjang pundak gadis itu, dan lembah dada Ino yang sangat pas ukurannya, selalu berhasil membuat Sasuke menegang. Napasnya memanas dan kadar hormon di tubuhnya meningkat jumlah.

Masih menatap lekat pemandangan menggiurkan yang disuguhkan kepadanya, pemuda itu menelan ludah.

Sasuke _sangat_ suka situasi ini, sekaligus tidak suka. Galau kan?

Dia suka pada pemandangan menyegarkan di depannya, namun dia juga tidak suka saat melihat Ino bisa melakukan itu dengan mudah, menanggalkan pakaiannya dengan sesantai itu.

Setelah menurunkan kerah kemeja melalui pundaknya, Ino berjalan mendekat. Dia menyodorkan diri pada sang tuan. "Silahkan makan, Tuan," ujarnya.

Meski seluruh darah di tubuhnya terasa mulai bergolak, Sasuke tetap berwajah datar. Satu tangannya mulai terulur untuk meraih satu lengan Ino, dan menarik tubuhnya mendekat. Sementara tangannya yang lain diangkat untuk menangkup pipi si gadis, lalu dia menurunkan jemarinya pelan-pelan untuk menelusuri rahang, leher, pundak, punggung dan akhirnya di tempatkan di pinggul Ino.

Sasuke tidak suka dengan kata 'makan' yang dipakai gadis itu, dia juga tidak suka padanya yang bisa tenang seperti ini di hadapannya.

Sambil memeluk lembut tubuh gadis itu dan mengarahkan wajahnya mendekati ceruk di antara pundak dan leher Ino, Sasuke mulai memejamkan mata. Merasakan hangatnya tubuh si gadis di kulitnya.

Sasuke mulai meremas erat punggung gadis itu.

Setelah cukup lama mengecup pundak Ino, Sasuke mulai menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menjilati leher gadis itu. Dirasakannya Ino melenguh dan membusungkan dada. Kedua tangan gadis Yamanaka itu mencengkram pundak Sasuke.

Akhirnya si pemuda mulai mengaktifkan _sharingan_ nya. Pupil merah yang akan merangsang sepasang taringnya untuk mencuat lebih panjang.

 _Grauk._

Sasuke menusukkan taring itu menembus kulit leher Ino.

" _Ukh_ ," si gadis melenguh.

Darah mulai mengalir dari pembuluh darahnya dan masuk terhisap oleh mulut tuannya.

Sasuke merasakan pipinya memanas. Barangkali wajahnya sedang merona sekarang. Dia sedikit mendongak untuk memandang ekspresi yang sedang dipasang Ino saat ini.

Gadis itu sedang bersemu dengan mata terpejam. Bibir ranumnya merenggang, meloloskan beberapa desahan lanjutan.

' _Manis sekali,'_ pikir Sasuke selagi menghisap darah Ino lebih kuat. Darah gadis itu rasanya manis, sangat lezat.

Ini adalah satu-satunya waktu dimana Ino akan menunjukkan wajah meronanya di hadapan Sasuke. Hanya saat pemuda itu menghisap darahnya. Sasuke mengamati ekspresi itu lekat-lekat.

Dada Ino sedang menekan tubuhnya, dan lenguhan gadis itu terdengar sangat sensual di telinganya. Tentu saja selalu berhasil membuat Sasuke terangsang.

Meski pun kentara sedang menikmati semua ini, suatu tempat dalam hatinya sedang terasa sesak.

 _Sasuke tidak suka pada Ino yang bisa seenteng ini menyodorkan tubuh padanya._

Seolah ini membuktikan bahwa, gadis itu memang tidak pernah melihat dirinya sebagai lelaki. Padahal, Sasuke sangat menyukainya. Dan mereka sedang berada sedekat ini.

Bahkan Sasuke sampai bisa tahu pasti tiga ukuran lekuk tubuh gadis itu. Berapa lingkar dada, lingkar pinggang dan lingkar pinggulnya, pemuda itu sudah sangat hapal. Bahkan Sasuke selalu tahu warna dan bentuk _bra_ yang dipakai Ino setiap hari. Tapi kenapa... gadis itu selalu terasa jauh. Kenapa... seolah hanya dirinya yang selalu merasa berdebar seperti ini? Kenapa, gadis itu tidak merasakan hal yang sama dengannya?

' _Mengertilah... Ino..."_

Sasuke kembali memeluk tubuh Ino lebih erat selagi menyandarkan lehernya di dada gadis itu. Seolah ingin menyalurkan perasaan yang membuncah di dadanya. Panas tubuh mereka bersatu. Engah napas mereka seolah bisa terdengar saling sahut-menyahut. Dirasakannya dada Ino naik turun setiap kali gadis itu mengambil napas.

 _Grauk._ Hisapan Sasuke menjadi lebih kuat. _Slurp._ Membuat Ino melenguh lebih dalam.

Ritual 'transfusi' itu berjalan untuk waktu yang cukup lama, sampai Sasuke merasa kenyang... dan puas.

.

.

 _Sret._

Setelah semuanya selesai, Ino kembali membenahi kemejanya dan memakai blazernya lagi. Setelahnya, gadis itu mengeluarkan sapu tangan dan segera mengelapi bercak noda darah yang masih tertinggal di mulut Sasuke.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu saya permisi," ujar Ino. "Tuan beristirahatlah." Gadis itu mendorong tubuh Sasuke sampai rebah ke atas kasur.

Lalu Ino meraih dan menenteng kemeja putih pemuda itu di lengannya. "Saya akan mencuci kemeja Tuan Sasuke yang terkena noda darah," pungkasnya.

Tersenyum manis, dia segera undur diri dan berjalan menuju pintu.

 _Blam!_ Pintu ditutup, menelan sosok Ino lenyap di sana.

"..."

Sasuke belum berkata apa pun sejak tadi. Hanya menatap seluruh gelagat Ino dalam diam.

 _BRUK!_

Akhirnya Sasuke menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas kasur. Lalu dia gelindingan di sana.

Srak. Sruk.

Dia terus berguling ke kanan dan kiri sambil dua tangan mangacak-acak rambut hitamnya.

' _Jangan pergi begitu saja setelah selesai, dong!_ batin Sasuke, terus bergerak frustasi. _'Belum lagi dengan mudahnya dia melepas bajuku begitu saja!'_

Tadi Sasuke memang ditelanjangi seenaknya. Sebagai seorang lelaki, dia merasa kecolongan.

Pemuda itu meraih sebuah bantal dan meremasnya. _'Padahal aku ingin melakukan ini,'_ Sasuke mulai memeluk bantal tersebut erat-erat. ' _dan ini!'_

 _Chuu. Chuu._

Lalu bantal tersebut diciumnya berkali-kali.

"Aaaaargh. Syialaaannnn _,"_ erangnya depresi.

Walau pun perutnya sudah penuh tapi hatinya sama sekali tidak terpuaskan! Meski pelayanan Ino sudah terbilang maksimal dan memuaskan, namun Sasuke masih saja merasa kurang.

"Memangnya aku ini nona besar, apa? Sampai selalu dimanjakan olehnya seperti itu! Aaargghhh!"

Kabut gelap yang suram membayangi kepala pemuda vampir itu.

Sasuke tidak suka.

Hubungan antara tuan dan pelayan yang selama ini terbangun diantara mereka akibat sikap datar gadis itu, kini tambah memburuk menjadi hubungan 'tuan dan makanan' yang semakin menguat.

Akibatnya, kondisi hati Sasuke menjadi semakin miris dan nasibnya tambah mengenaskan.

Mulut pemuda itu makin melengkung ke bawah. Jika begini terus... Sasuke menghitung dengan jari seberapa banyak peluang dia bisa menaklukan hati gadis itu, yang hasilnya kira-kira seratus persen, menunjukkan angka nol.

Kepala Sasuke kembali ambruk ke atas bantal.

 _Sigh._

Bagaimana pun, dia harus segera melakukan sesuatu untuk bisa keluar dari situasi naas ini! Mengepalkan tangan, Sasuke bertekad.

Pffft, syian amat!

 **-TBC-**

* * *

Alur dan beberapa adegan terinspirasi dari sebuah cerita di komiknya Sugishippo.

Kamvreto, why ai malah tergoda bikin cerita baru?-_- hesemelehhh~~

Anggap ini selingan dari fanfic _Blend X Bond._ Disini dan disana Sasuke sama-sama vampir, makhluk serupa tapi tak sama ya! XD

Berminat lanjut baca?

Review~


	2. Chapter 2 - experiments

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto and any other characters.**

 **Warning : OOC. Gaje. Bahasa tidak baku, semi formal, suka-suka tergantung sikon. Humor garing.**

 **Attention : Rate M for safe! Di sini Sasuke asdfghjkl syekali, yang gak kuat silahkan mundur teratur. I warned you XD**

Tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggung pihak mana pun.

* * *

 **LOVE BITE**

 _oleh **VikaKyura.**_

Dari dulu Sasuke heran sekali, mengapa gadis manis yang sedang didekapnya itu tidak tertarik pada dirinya yang tampan, _ceklis_ , keren, _ceklis_ , atletis, _ceklis_ , jantan... _cek—_ apa perlu dia buktikan kejantanannya sekarang?!

* * *

Tahun 27XX.

Dunia telah berubah dan banyak mengalami kemajuan. Sejalan dengan perubahan alam, manusia pun ikut berevolusi. Munculnya vampir seribu tahun lalu adalah salah satu bentuk dari evolusi tersebut.

Tidak berhenti sampai sana, kemajuan zaman dan populasi bumi menyebabkan jumlah vampir berdarah murni semakin berkurang. Oleh sebabnya, beberapa ratus tahun lalu diciptakan sebuah sub-produk dari ' _the vampire science'_ melalui kontrak pertukaran darah, yakni Yamanaka _family_. Satu-satunya klan yang telah turun-temurun melayani keluarga vampir berdarah murni, dan satu-satunya keluarga manusia yang memiliki darah Uchiha dalam gen mereka, membuat Yamanaka bebas dihisap darahnya tanpa melanggar Hukum Vampir. Melalui kontrak tersebut, darah keturunan Yamanaka tidak akan pernah habis meski dihisap sampai tiga kali sehari.

Uchiha Sasuke adalah putera bungsu keluarga Uchiha, yakni keluarga vampir berdarah murni yang langka dan tersohor akan kehormatannya. Sementara gadis yang menganggap dirinya sebagai ' _pelayan'_ pemuda itu, Yamanaka Ino, adalah bagian dari keluarga Yamanaka tingkat teratas. Para leluhurnya telah melayani _royal family_ Uchiha selama hampir lima abad.

Sebenarnya, jika Sasuke ingin, dia bisa saja menyangkal status hubungan 'Tuan dan Pelayan' atau 'Tuan dan Makanan' yang terjalin di antara dirinya dan gadis itu dengan mudah.

Hubungan mereka adalah pengecualian, dan jelas lebih dari sebatas itu.

Jadi, begini ceritanya.

Sejak kecil, Sasuke sebal dan benci menghisap darah.

Tidak seperti vampir normal lain, dia malah merasa jijik dan mual-mual tiap kali melihat dan mencicipi rasa darah. Apalagi kalau ingat dari mana asal darah-darah itu dikumpulkan, jika bukan dari transfusi darah milik om-om dan tante-tante Yamanaka yang sudah disterilkan.

Sasuke yang sedari kecil sangat jenius, kelewat kreatif dan terlampau imajinatif, memang sering berhipotesis dan bereksperimen sendiri, untuk meneliti seputar siklus hidup klannya. Dan itu sukses mempengaruhi pola pikir bocah vampir yang sedang beranjak dewasa itu. Salah satu efek yang paling jelas adalah, membuat Sasuke menjadi selektif dalam memilih makanan.

Jadi dia sering mikir, bagaimana kalau darah om dan tante, atau mas dan mbak Yamanaka, yang dia minum tidak cocok di badannya? Bagaimana kalau nanti dia sampai alergi? Atau yang paling ekstrim, bagaimana kalau darah-darah itu ternyata mengandung semacam kotoran, bakteri atau sejenis virus, _rabies_ misalnya? Kan jijik.

 _Yakali, rabies ditularin lewat darah? Mas Sas kelewat cerdas._ Ini adalah pemikiran bocah vampir umur lima tahun, pemirsa.

Padahal Papa dan Mamanya sudah sering meyakinkan bahwa minum darah adalah hal lumrah bagi bangsa mereka dan vampir kebal dari virus semacam itu. Tapi Sasuke tetap pada pendiriannya. Kebal bukan berarti virus itu tak pernah ada, kan?

Alhasil, barangkali karena asumsi yang diciptakan otaknya itu, jika minum darah segar murni tanpa campuran jus tomat –dengan konsentrasi campuran 70 persen jus tomat banding 30 persen darah–, badannya akan selalu bentol-bentol, gatal-gatal dan dia berakhir muntah, percis seperti orang sedang alergi.

Sangat tidak wajar kan? _Masa seorang vampir alergi pada darah?_ Aneh luar biasa.

Sasuke menjadi pencetak rekor deh, sebagai satu-satunya vampir yang alergi pada makanannya sendiri, sebab hal semacam itu tidak pernah terjadi selama lebih dari seribu tahun eksistensi klan Uchiha. Buruknya, kelainan tersebut membuat Sasuke kecil memiliki fisik lemah karena mengidap anemia berkepanjangan.

Kondisi menyedihkan ini membuat nyonya rumah, Uchiha Mikoto menjadi sangat uring-uringan. Dia tidak rela jika anak bungsunya yang imut dan tampan itu tidak tumbuh secara jantan, dan dicap sebagai produk gagal.

Akhirnya, sebuah ide –yang agak gila– terbersit di benaknya. Karena merasa tidak punya jalan lain, tiga belas tahun lalu dia terpaksa membawa Ino yang waktu itu masih berumur empat tahun, untuk bereksperimen. Jika meminum darah dari anak seumurannya, mungkin Sasuke akan mau, pikir Mikoto, kelewat nekat.

Meski sebenarnya cara ini agak beresiko, karena seorang Yamanaka biasanya baru dibolehkan untuk 'bertransfusi' setelah mencapai usia kematangannya. Namun mengingat kondisi yang diidap putra bungsunya cukup serius, Mikoto merasa tidak punya pilihan lain. Akhirnya dia berhasil meyakinkan semua orang untuk mengizinkannya mengadopsi Ino.

Ya, mengadopsi. Gadis itu sudah dianggap sebagai bagian dari keluarga. Nyonya Mikoto yang memang tidak bisa melahirkan anak perempuan, menjadi sangat menyayangi gadis itu bak putrinya sendiri.

Meski demikian, alih-alih menganggap Sasuke sebagai 'saudara', seiring beranjak dewasa Ino malah bersikeras menempatkan dirinya sebagai pelayan, atau makanan, dan yang paling buruk adalah _peliharaan._ Barangkali karena insting ke-Yamanaka-annya? Entahlah.

Singkat cerita, eksperimen Mikoto tersebut berhasil, meski tidak sepenuhnya sempurna.

Sasuke memang sembuh perlahan dan sudah bisa meminum darah bak vampir normal. Tapi... satu-satunya darah yang bisa, dan ingin dia minum, hanya darah Ino saja.

Dia itu tipe cowok galau yang ngerepotin, kan? _Ember._

Tapi setidaknya, setelah banyak minum darah gadis itu, minimal Sasuke jadi tahu bahwa spekulasinya tentang virus dalam darah jelas terbukti. Sebab apesnya, Sasuke sedang positif terjangkit virus-virus cinta sekarang, _plak._

Benar, salahkan Ino tentang itu! Salahkan dia yang dari sejak dulu, memang selalu memanjakan Sasuke. Selalu memenuhi segala kebutuhannya, menemaninya kemana pun.

Membuat kepala Sasuke penuh dengan kenangan-kenangan indah mereka bersama. Suap-suapan _lah_ , gigit-gigitan, hisap-hisapan, peluk-pelukan, bereksperimen bareng, tidur bareng, sampai mandi bareng, misalnya. Ah, muka Sasuke jadi panas, sampai ganti warna jadi semerah termos panci yang ngeluarin asap dari corongnya, _ngebul_ , jika sudah membayangkan semua memori indah itu.

Entah disengaja atau tidak, si gadis telah sukses membuat pemuda itu ketergantungan, dan kecanduan padanya.

 _Candu yang letal._

Sebagai seorang pemilik darah Yamanaka, Ino adalah manusia yang istimewa. Fisiknya kuat dan inderanya tajam. Membuat gadis itu tampak cantik, berbahaya, sekaligus mengancam.

Sehingga Sasuke tidak kuasa untuk tidak jatuh cinta, terjerat oleh pesonanya. Itu alasannya mengapa si pemuda merasa tak perlu sungkan, untuk berkali-kali menyerangnya.

Seperti saat ini.

Jika gadis itu tak segera sadar akan perasaannya, maka Sasuke sendiri yang akan membuatnya sadar. Dia akan menjejalkan perasaannya pada gadis itu, secara bertubi-tubi dan tanpa ampun.

Sasuke ingin membuktikan pada orang-orang, bahwa dia adalah seorang pejantan tangguh yang pantang mundur! Bukan produk gagal, atau pria yang mengenaskan!

 _Malam ini, Sasuke akan memulai rencana eksperimen 'nganu'nya._ Terniat.

. . .

 ** _—love bite—_**

 _Very young children often perform rudimentary experiments to learn about the world and how things work. (source : wikipedia)_

 _Anak kecil sering kali melakukan eksperimen dasar untuk belajar tentang dunia dan bagaimana segala sesuatunya bekerja._

 ** _—love bite—_**

. . .

Sinar jingga-kemerahan yang dipancarkan sang rembulan telah membayangi angkasa malam.

Sasuke menunggu dengan sabar. Seperti biasa, Ino akan segera datang tepat waktu di jam makan malam. Tapi tetap saja, sekarang pemuda itu sedang berjalan mondar-mandir di tengah kamar hanya karena Ino telat dua menit.

Sesaat kemudian, barulah daun pintu mulai diketuk sebentar, lalu dibuka dari luar. Gadis itu melangkah masuk tanpa perlu izin, seperti biasa.

Sasuke segera bersikap tak acuh, seakan berpura-pura tidak peduli akan munculnya Ino di sana. Seolah-olah dia tidak sedang menunggu-nunggu kedatangan gadis itu. _Sok jaim._

Dari ujung matanya, Sasuke bisa melihat Ino mengenakan sebuah _capulet spanish shoulderless mini dress,_ atau gaun setelan simpel dengan pundak terbuka berwarna perpaduan antara _indigo_ dan putih tulang. Barangkali dimaksudkan untuk memudahkan si pemuda menghisap darahnya. Rambut pirang panjangnya dikepang dua, dan sebuah kalung _black lace choker_ melingkari leher jenjangnya.

Sasuke menelan ludah karena terpana. Ino selalu tampil _fresh_ di setiap malam. Penampilannya yang sekarang membuat gadis itu tampak lugu, sederhana, feminim, manis, sekaligus seksi!

Dia tahu pasti siapa yang telah mendandani gadis itu tiap malam, sebelum nantinya disodorkan padanya.

Sang mama.

Mikoto memang hobi sekali mendandani Ino, dengan atau tanpa ada maksud menggodai anak bungsunya, _mungkin_. Dan Ino, memang sukanya menurut saja.

Tapi Sasuke sangat yakin, tak ada persekongkolan haqiqi antara sang bunda dengan gadis itu, untuk sengaja menggodanya, misalnya. Tengok saja sifat datar si gadis. Kalau memang ada niat menggoda, bisa ganjen dikit kek~

Ya, Sasuke tidak tahu apakah mamanya itu memang punya maksud terselubung atau tidak. Meski dia sudah pernah menduga, bahwa sang Nyonya Uchiha memang sudah tahu mengenai perasaan terpendamnya pada Ino. Insting dan _feeling_ seorang ibu memang kuat, katanya, tapi selama ini Mikoto diam-diam saja, tuh. Bikin Sasuke jadi ngelunjak.

Ah, entahlah. Yang penting, untung buat Sasuke karena bisa menikmati penampilan cantik dan menyegarkan gadis itu –kreasi sang mama– di setiap malam, sebelum benar-benar mulai 'menyantap'nya.

Akhirnya Sasuke tidak kuat untuk melanjutkan sandiwara juteknya, kini pemuda itu benar-benar sedang mencurahkan seluruh atensinya untung memandang Ino. _Gawd, cantik sekali dia, bodinya bagus pula._

Belum juga apa-apa, Sasuke sudah merasa lemah batinnya. _Dia itu malaikat yang lagi nyasar ke bumi ya_? Suara hati Sasuke yang mendayu-dayu, berbanding terbalik dengan muka datar yang dipasangnya.

 _Beneran tsundere, atau tegang doang, mas?_

Sasuke baru berkedip ketika Ino sudah menghampirinya.

"Tuan?" panggil gadis itu, sukses membuat Sasuke terjun dari alam khayangan, kembali menapaki bumi.

"Hn." respon Sasuke, kini mengalihkan pandang dari bodi Ino ke wajah cantiknya. Berdebar-debar lagi deh hati dia.

"Panggil nama saja. sudah kubilang jangan bicara seformal itu padaku, kan?" ujar si pemuda untuk kesekian ribu kalinya. Dia selalu berusaha mencairkan kekakuan dalam hubungan mereka, meski selalu gagal. Minimal, kalau berdua, jangan seformal ini _lah._ Maunya Sasuke.

Si gadis hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa, membuat Sasuke berkeinginan kuat untuk segera merangkulnya, _gemas_. Tapi berusaha ditahan-tahan. Meski sudah terlanjur OOC, tapi dia tetap berlagak sok cool. Terutama di depan Ino.

"Saya siapkan _napkin_ nya dulu," Ino malah menjawab lain. Lalu dia segera balik badan, hendak berjalan menuju ruang penyimpanan dan meninggalkan Sasuke begitu saja. Seperti biasa gadis itu selalu tidak menjawab, dan segera mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Seolah sudah malas mendebatkan persoal caranya memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan tuan.

Si pemuda Uchiha hanya meringis, sambil langsung ngurut dada. _Yakali dia bocah, sampai makan aja harus selalu dipakein serbet segala!_ Gerutu yang tidak pernah dia suarakan. Tapi memang kenyataan sih, kalau dia tidak memakai benda itu, darah bisa-bisa berceceran lagi ke bajunya seperti tadi siang. Dan itu hanya akan menyusahkan Ino.

Hanya saja kali ini, Sasuke sedang tidak ingin mempersoalkan hal itu, alih-alih malah memiliki dorongan kuat untuk menjulurkan tangan dan meraih lengan si gadis.

 _Greb._

"Gak usah," tahan Sasuke, membuat Ino kembali menoleh. _Masa dia kalah sama kain serbet doang_.

Tepat setelah gadis itu membalik badan, Ino disambut dengan sesuatu yang lain dalam perangai sang tuan. Ino terdiam. Dilihatnya kini, sebuah tatapan dalam nan penuh arti sedang tersorot dari sepasang _onyx_ Sasuke, dialamatkan untuknya. Si gadis sempat mengerutkan alis.

 _Misi Sasuke sedang berjalan, rupanya._

Rencana satu, menyetrum Ino.

Sambil tetap meremas erat dan mengelus jemari Ino dengan jari-jemarinya sendiri, Sasuke mulai memasang seringaian seratus ribu volt untuk menggodai gadis itu. Seringaian yang digadang bisa menyetrum dan menghancurkan hati seribu wanita. Sepasang _onyx_ nya yang tajam menyipit untuk menambah efek rayuan maut tersebut.

Dalam hati Sasuke harap-harap, nunggu reaksi si gadis.

Tetapi untuk lima detik, Ino hanya melongo. "Ada apa, Tuan, kenapa mendadak mesem-mesem tidak jelas begitu?" Akhirnya si gadis menanggapi juga. "Taring Anda gatal?"

 _Glek._ Potek kepala Sasuke.

 _Boro-boro kesetrum, kepengaruh aja gadis itu nggak!_

Senyum sensual Sasuke lenyap seketika, digantikan oleh kedutan jengkel di sudut bibir.

Untuk informasi, gigi taring vampir –yang ukurannya normal– memang kadang suka terasa gatal jika lama tidak dicuatkan memakai _sharingan_. Kaya gigi bayi yang tiba-tiba gatal, dan bikin mereka gemas kunyahin jari mamanya, semacam itu lah. Dan Ino saat ini, sepertinya sedang salah mengira bahwa Sasuke sengaja menyeringai untuk menggeretakkan gigi-gigi gatalnya.

Rencana satu, gagal telak.

 _Ino, please, peka dikit kek!_

 _Sigh._ Sasuke buang napas. Apa hati gadis itu benar-benar tidak tergetar sedikit pun?

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ino, alih-alih menjatuhkan kepala dan menempelkan dahinya pada puncak kepala gadis itu.

Dia sengaja membiarkan si gadis merasa penasaran. Tapi Ino sama sekali tidak tampak peduli, tuh. Rupanya dia sudah terbiasa menghadapi penyakit gaje dan _random_ nya Sasuke, yang kadang-kadang memang suka kambuh.

Sasuke kembali meringis dalam hati. Setelah meneguhkan diri, dia melanjutkan lagi eksperimennya.

Rencana dua, memastikan perasaan Ino padanya, dengan membuat gadis itu kegeeran.

Tetap menyandarkan puncak keningnya di dahi Ino, tiba-tiba Sasuke merangkum kedua belah pipi gadis itu secara posesif dengan dua tangan besarnya. Dilihatnya Ino balik menatapnya heran. Tanpa kata, mereka hanya terus bertukar pandang.

 _Siing._

Beberapa puluh detik terlewat.

Menelan ludah, Sasuke mulai dag dig dug der lagi, tapi gak tahu gadis itu. _Lah, kok malah dia yang grogi?_

Normalnya, seorang gadis akan merasa gugup dan kegeeran jika dipandang intens dan mesra dari jarak sedekat itu kan? Apalagi, uap napas mereka seakan sedang saling membelai sekarang.

Semenit tak berefek, Sasuke terus menyerang Ino dengan tatapan dua ratus ribu voltnya, masih mencoba menyetrum gadis itu. Membuatnya hangus karena terbakar cinta sekalian, kalau bisa.

Tapi setelah tiga menit terlewat, Ino hanya berkedip-kedip polos tanpa ada perubahan berarti dalam raut wajahnya. Seolah dia hanya sedang penasaran, dari tadi menunggu Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu, yang ternyata tidak ada. Membuatnya gagal paham.

Barulah gadis itu menelengkan kepala. "Ada apa Tuan?" Ino heran. "Apa mata saya sedang belekan?"

 _PLAK._ Sasuke kejengkang.

 _Mana ada barbie belekan! Bayangin gadis itu kelilipan aja, dia gak mampu! Lagian, unfaedah sekali bayanginnya._

 _Duh._ Lelah hati Sasuke. Kepalanya makin tertunduk lunglai, meluncur dari puncak kepala Ino sampai berlabuh di pundak terbuka gadis itu. Si pemuda menghela napas dalam. Lengannya pun ikut turun sampai satu tangan menetap di tengkuk Ino dan tangannya yang lain melingkar erat di pinggang si gadis.

Merengut, jemarinya memainkan _choker_ di leher Ino.

 _Apa benar kau tidak merasakan apa pun padaku, Ino_? tanyanya dalam hati. Sasuke berusaha menyangkal fakta ini. Dia merasa berantakan. Setelah diam sebentar, dia bergumam. "Ino, tahu enggak apa yang sedang kurasakan sekarang?"

Disadari Sasuke, gadis itu mengangguk. Tangan-tangan mungil si gadis mengelus-elus lembut rambut hitamnya. Tapi caranya ngelus, seperti sedang ngelus bulu kucing saja.

"Ya," sahut Ino, sempat membuat Sasuke melambung. "Anda sedang merasa lapar, kan?" tebak gadis itu.

 _Duh._ Sasuke terhempas lagi.

Leher si pemuda kembali lemas bak agar-agar. Seharusnya dia tidak usah nanya.

Dari dulu Sasuke heran sekali, mengapa gadis manis yang sedang didekapnya itu tidak tertarik pada dirinya yang tampan, _ceklis_ , keren, _ceklis_ , atletis, _ceklis_ , jantan... _cek—_ apa perlu dia buktikan kejantanannya sekarang?!

Hanya pada Ino saja pesonanya seolah tidak ngefek.

 _Fuuhh._

Merasa gagal dan tak ada bakat sebagai seorang pria penggoda, akhirnya Sasuke hanya merespon dengan mulai mengecupi pundak Ino. Seolah menunjukkan bahwa dia memang lapar, padahal cuma lagi napsu saja.

Si pemuda sengaja menggeser mulutnya untuk mencumbu ceruk di antara tulang selangka gadis itu. Dirasakannya, Ino menghela napas setiap kali bibir Sasuke menyentuh kulitnya. Seluruh tubuh si gadis mulus dan hangat, Sasuke yakin dia tidak akan pernah bosan melakukan in—

Tapi Ino menghentikan. "Tunggu dulu, Tuan," selanya. Sepasang tangannya mendongakkan paksa wajah Sasuke.

Mereka kembali bertukar pandang. Sasuke hanya berharap wajahnya tidak sedang terlihat menyedihkan sekarang. Seperti dugaannya, Ino belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda kesalah-tingkahan. Sikapnya masih tertata, merona saja belum.

Sasuke merengut kecut.

"Malam ini Anda ingin makan di sini, di sofa, atau di meja makan?" Ino memberi penawaran, seperti biasa.

"Meja," jawab Sasuke asal. Padahal di mana pun dia 'menyantap' Ino, semuanya akan selalu terasa nikmat kok, jadi gak begitu ngaruh.

Tapi ditanggapi serius oleh Ino, tentu saja.

"Baik," gadis itu tersenyum. "Mari."

 _Ah, jangan tersenyum!_ Sasuke jerit-jerit dalam hati. Luntur sudah kejengkelannya sesaat tadi.

Ino meraih lengan pemuda itu dan segera menuntunnya menuju sudut lain kamar. Terletak di sana, ada sebuah meja berukuran sedang, tanpa kursi. Yang dimaksud Ino dengan meja makan bukanlah meja yang terletak di ruang makan tempat seluruh keluarga berkumpul untuk makan. Tapi sebuah tempat bagi sang tuan untuk meletakkan makanannya, yakni gadis itu.

Setelah membiarkan Sasuke bersandar malas pada meja, Ino bermaksud kembali melanjutkan niatnya untuk mengambil sebuah _napkin_ dan menyiapkan keperluan makan malam lainnya. Gadis itu melenggang seenak jidat menuju ruangan lain di kamar besar sang tuan muda. Ruang penyimpanan.

Dilhat sang vampir, siluet gadis itu hilang di balik tembok. Sasuke cemberut. Padahal mereka sudah semesra tadi... Apa gadis itu benar-benar tidak merasakan getaran apa pun saat disentuh olehnya?

Sasuke ingin sekali membuat Ino merasa gusar oleh tatapannya, senyumannya, sentuhannya, gigitannya... Karenanya, dia belum mau menyerah begitu saja.

Si pemuda mulai meraih kerah kemejanya, dan melonggarkannya. Sambil menanggalkan pakaiannya itu, Sasuke mengepalkan tangan.

 _Misi harus terus dilanjutkan._

Rencana tiga, membangkitkan insting kewanitaan Ino.

 _Mau ngapain?!_

 **-TBC-**

* * *

Fanfic ini sangat terinspirasi dari cerita _Suck Love Vamp_ komiknya Sugishippo dan anime _Diabolik Lovers_. Dan ya, anggaplah ini sebagai parodinya _BlendXBond_ , kalau ingin yang lebih baku dan serius silakan baca fanfic itu XD

Thanks atas semua perhatiannya :)

 _Semoga bisa sedikit menghibur hati yang sedang galau._

* * *

 **-Kolom balas review reader yang tidak login-**

 **Itakun** : iya, yang ini lebih ringan, sasunya lebih asdfghjkl XD  
 **xoxo** : ku juga mauuu~~ aaaw makasiih ini udh lanjut  
 **Koalasabo** : hehe tiba-tiba greget pengen nulis vampir sesungguhnya (?) itu udah dijelasin yaa~ darah ino spesial jd ga bikin dia lemes~ wkwk ita punya bang dei (?)  
 **Azzura yamanaka** : sasunya terlampau OOC yak? Wkwk ku juga geli bayangin dia kek gitu XD okeey makasih juga~

 **yamanika-chan** : halo salken juga :) aaww makasiih saiino ya? rikuesannya disimpen dulu yaa~ tapi kalo saiino kucoba pikirkan~  
 **Guest :** duuhh haturnuhun :) iyaa ini semacam selingannya BXB hehe iyaa diusahain gak hilap~~ maapin, ku ga bisa nulis shikaino... bagiku mereka adalah best friend forever... :(  
 **Gong Li** : yang ini emg sengaja dibikin gak baku :)  
 **Makasih buat semua yg telah baca/review/fav/alert.** **See you in next chap~**

* * *

 **Updated : 29.08.2017**


	3. Chapter 3 - Affection

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto and any other characters.**

 **Warning : OOC. Gaje. Bahasa tidak baku, semi formal, suka-suka tergantung sikon. Humor garing.**

 **Attention : Rate M for LIMEEEE! Di sini Sasuke asdfghjkl syekali. Yang gak kuat baca Ino-chan diperdaya, silahkan mundur teratur. I warned you XD**

Tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggung pihak mana pun.

* * *

 **LOVE BITE**

 _oleh_ _ **VikaKyura.**_

"Ino, aku menyayangimu," ujar Sasuke lembut, seraya membelai pelan rambut pirang keemasan milik gadis itu.

* * *

Malam yang damai di Mansion keluarga Uchiha.

Sayangnya, kondisi batin Uchiha Sasuke tidak sedang sedamai itu. Di malam tersebut, keadaan mentalnya telah diubek-ubek—dilambungkan tinggi-tinggi lalu dihempas keras-keras—beberapa kali oleh— _his forever crush_ —Yamanaka Ino.

Si bungsu Uchiha memang sudah terbiasa dinistakan sedemikian rupa oleh gadis yang ditaksirnya tersebut. Tapi kali ini, rasanya dia sudah bosan dikacangin.

Bukan salah gadis itu, memang. Sasuke jadi miris begini karena ke-ababil-an mentalnya sendiri. Sudah tahu dari sananya Ino memang super cuek dan tidak pekaan, seharusnya Sasuke tidak terus-terusan berharap. Tapi siapa bilang dia mau nyerah.

Makanya malam ini, Sasuke mau mengajarkan satu dua hal untuk mengembalikan kesensitifan gadis itu. _Fighting!_ Dia menyemangati dirinya sendiri sambil unjuk kepalan tangan.

Mengambil napas dalam-dalam, Sasuke meraih kerah kemeja pakaiannya, lalu melonggarkan leher bajunya itu. Adrenalinnya serasa sedang meningkat jumlah. Dia masih bisa merasakan sisa hangat tubuh Ino yang tertinggal di tubuhnya sendiri, juga kehalusan kulit gadis itu di mulutnya. Dan dia mau lagi.

Jantungnya berpacu tidak normal saat pikirannya mulai melenceng kemana-mana.

Ah, Sasuke sudah tidak tahan rasanya. Ia ingin menyalurkan sensasi ini, membuat Ino merasakan apa yang selama ini diinginkannya. Membuat gadis itu jatuh cinta, sampai klepek-klepek padanya kalau bisa.

Si pemuda menepuk-nepuk dadanya kala dia memantapkan batin dan mental untuk meyakinkan diri, bahwa saat ini... _Misinya sedang dilanjutkan._

Rencana tiga, membangkitkan insting kewanitaan Ino.

Ya. Jika Sasuke memang serius menginginkan gadis itu, maka dia harus membuktikan kesungguhannya, kan? Sedikit nekat tak apa lah, bahkan kalau sampai keceplosan (?) malah bagus. Zaman kan sudah ikutan gila sekarang, tren—cus dulu baru dijadiin sah—sudah banyak diterapkan di mana-mana. Sesaat, Sasuke manggut-manggut sambil mengelus jenggot tak kasat matanya.

 _Aish! Kesambet apaan sih kamu mas?_

Sadar dagunya mulus tak berjanggut, Sasuke kembali fokus pada rencana briliannya. Perlahan, pemuda itu mulai membuka kancing kemejanya satu per satu. Entah dapat ide nista dari mana, dia berinisiatif untuk menanggalkan baju yang sedang dipakainya. Tak perlu lama sampai pemuda itu sepenuhnya bertelanjang dada.

Kali ini, Sasuke sudah _topless_ duluan sebelum Ino sempat menelanjanginya.

Pemuda itu mengelus-elus abdomen ber- _abs_ nya tanpa dosa. Tentu saja siapa pun yang sedang membayangkan ke-toples-annya itu bisa langsung mimisan, eh paham, bahwa dia pasti sedang bermaksud untuk membuat Ino tergoda, atau lebih bagus lagi, terangsang. Dasar porno. _Bodo._

Pemuda itu bisa berbangga diri menunjukkan tubuh atletisnya, memang. Dengan dada bidang dan pundak tegap, jangan lupakan kulit yang putih mulus, gadis mana yang tidak akan klepek-klepek melihatnya, coba?

Dia jadi pede sendiri. Kalau bisa, Sasuke ingin cengengesan saking _excited_ nya. Tapi dia tahan-tahan untuk mempertahankan imejnya.

Masih menjaga sikap _so cool_ , Sasuke sibuk mencuri-curi pandang ke arah ruang penyimpanan, tempat Ino menghilang sudah lebih dari semenit lalu. Dia cepat-cepat memasang tampang sekalem mungkin saat Ino kembali melangkah ke arahnya. Wajahnya datar seperti papan setrikaan, padahal hatinya sedang meletup-letup bagai gunung berapi yang nyaris meletus. Deg-degan.

Sungguh salut dengan kadar ke- _tsundere-_ an Sasuke. Bahkan kadang, pemuda itu dibuat ingin tepuk tangan heboh untuk memuji keprofesionalan aktingnya sendiri. Tapi sekali lagi, ke-OOC-annya ini hanya kambuh jika di depan Ino saja, pemirsa. _Tolong jangan salah paham_ , klarifikasi Sasuke.

Melenggang cantik, Ino mendadak memelankan langkah saat safir birunya mulai menangkap suatu pemandangan yang—seharusnya—bisa bikin gadis-gadis, perempuan, sampai para wanita tahan napas.

Tapi bukannya terkena efek kejang-kejang, melihat tuannya sekarang bertelanjang dada, Ino hanya mengerutkan keningnya sebentar. Lalu nyeplos. "Memangnya Tuan belum mandi?"

 _Glek._

Refleks, Sasuke nyaris membaui ketiaknya—kali aja bau asem, sampai Ino bisa berpikir begitu—tapi untungnya tidak kejadian. Pemuda itu langsung ingat, dia kan sudah mandi pakai air mawar tadi! Tak lupa keteknya sudah disemprotin deodoran dan parfum favoritnya juga. Jadi, pasti wangi lah!

"Sudah kok," jawab si pemuda buru-buru, berusaha tetap datar. Mendadak kadar ke-pede-annya turun satu tingkat.

Ino menilik sang tuan sebentar. Ia sempat membuka mulut, seperti mau mengatakan sesuatu lagi, tapi tidak jadi. Dia hanya bergumam, "Oh..."

Ino lanjut berjalan menghampiri Sasuke. Setelah mereka berhadapan, dengan kakunya gadis itu mengacungkan serbet yang ia genggam. "Tuan, ini..."

Sasuke tahu Ino akan memasangkan kain itu melingkupi lehernya. Tapi dengan gerakan _slow_ , dia menepis tangan Ino.

"Sudah kubilang kan, aku gak butuh itu," ujar Sasuke, sok diketus-ketuskan. Dia bersedekap.

"Oh..." gumam Ino lagi. Dia mengangguk tanpa protes.

Gadis Yamanaka itu tidak berkata-kata lagi, hanya menatap Sasuke dalam-dalam seakan mulai terdistraksi oleh sesuatu. Lalu pandangannya diturunkan pada pundak tegap sang tuan.

Menyadari arah tatapan Ino, Sasuke mengangkat satu alisnya sambil cengengesan lagi—tapi dalam hati. _Oh~ Reaksi yang bagus_ , akhirnya Ino memberi perhatian pada tubuh atletisnya ini.

Biasanya, setelah menelanjangi si pemuda seenak jidatnya, gadis itu selalu langsung pergi ke luar kamar tanpa berkesempatan untuk mengeksplor tubuh seksinya ini. Sekarang, dengan suka rela Sasuke memberi banyak waktu agar si gadis bisa cuci mata sepuasnya.

Pemuda vampir itu yakin mata Ino akan segera bergerak liar untuk menggerayangi tubuh toplesnya. Aneh, Sasuke tiba-tiba merasa ada kupu-kupu sedang menari-nari, salto, gelindingan, jungkir balik, dan jompalitan dalam perutnya.

 _Bagus. Turun lagi, turun._ Oniks Sasuke mengikuti arah safir biru Ino bergulir. _Pandang terus ke bawah, makin bawah_ ~ Dia _excited_ sendiri.

Sudah tergoda sekarang? Begitu-begitu juga, Ino masih perempuan tulen, kan?

Sasuke mulai sok-sok-an membusungkan dada, sengaja menunjukkan perut _six pack_ nya. Siap-siap jika—

"Tuan," Ino mulai bergumam, memecah lamunan jorok si pemuda.

"Hn." Sasuke mengangkat dagunya dengan bangga. Hidungnya kembung kempis.

Ino kembali membawa _aquamarine_ nya pada _onyx_ Sasuke. "Kenapa tidak pakai baju?" Akhirnya dia bertanya. Bibirnya berkerut heran.

 _O ow_. Sasuke mendadak cengo. Dia jadi bingung sendiri dengan jawabannya. Dalam hati si pemuda jejeritan, _buat godain kamu lah, Ino!_ Tapi masa dia kudu jujur bilang gitu?

Bukannya kegirangan melihat pemandangan segar–yang mampu membuat cewek-cewek normal kesurupan–itu, air muka Ino malah berubah cemas. "Apa Anda sedang kegerahan?"

"He?" Sasuke ngedip.

"Kalau begitu, biar saya turunkan suhu AC-nya dulu," ujar si gadis, _out of nowhere._ "Nanti tuan Sasuke bisa dehidrasi, tidak baik untuk kesehatan dan kelembaban kulit Anda," sambungnya.

 _Ngek_. Sasuke tepuk muka. _K_ _esehatan dan kelembaban kulit? emang dia banci apa, sampe galauin yang begituan?!_

Sasuke refleks mendengus. Dalam hati pemuda itu mencak-mencak. _Iya! Diaemanglagigerahngeliatsikapdinginmu,Ino!_ Boro-boro tergoda, nunjukin ketertarikan pada tubuhnya aja gadis itu nggak!

 _DUH! Gusti..._

Ralat. Tentu saja pemuda vampir itu sedang merasa kegerahan sekarang. Gerah oleh gairah! Jadi napsu deh. Sasuke langsung bete, sumpah. Kini dia benar-benar dibuat mati gaya. _Please, Ino, please, gerah dikit kek liat dirinya toples!_

Sasuke masih tampak datar-datar saja _outside_ , padahal _inside,_ dia sedang nangis darah. Kejengkelan haqiqi yang sedang memuncak, mendorong Sasuke untuk cemberut dua senti.

"Ck." Tuan muda itu hanya berdecak pada akhirnya. Turun _mood._

Ino bisa menyadari perubahan sikap pemuda itu. Dia berkedip heran melihatnya. "Ada apa, Tuan?" Ino tambah cemas.

Diabaikan, tentu saja.

Tapi dengan sabar Ino bertanya lagi. "Apa Anda sudah tidak _mood_ makan?"

Masih tidak menjawab, Sasuke malah buang muka. _Nah kalau masalah gituan, dia peka!_ gerutu pemuda itu dalam hati. Benar, Sasuke memang lagi ngambek. Ino selalu bisa menyadari perubahan _mood_ nya. Tapi jika masalah perasaannya? Nol besar.

Sasuke kudu cari perhatian senganu apalagi biar gadis itu bisa nyadar? Ngenes amat.

Sementara Ino, hanya terdiam _speechless._ Dia jadi merasa serba salah. Udah perhatian nanya, malah dicuekin. Menghadapi Sasuke yang lagi kumat ngadatnya, memang harus punya stok sabar sebanyak sabarnya para pengasuh balita yang lagi rewel. Ino sudah sangat paham.

Tapi tetap saja, dia sempat merengut kecewa karena sadar sedang diabaikan. Jadi gadis itu berbalik badan saja, betul-betul berniat untuk mengambil _remote_ AC.

 _Dia kok gak ngerti-ngerti, sih?_ Sasuke yang makin dongkol masih sibuk memaki semesta di dalam hati. Lalu dia melihat Ino mulai memutar badannya, entah mau apa dan ke mana. _Eh, beneran mau nurunin suhu AC?_ prediksinya.

 _Plak,_ tepat sasaran ternyata.

Kedua kalinya Sasuke tepuk jidat, habis itu ngacak rambut. Dia berusaha untuk tidak menjerit gemas ala ibu-ibu. Akhirnya, dengan refleks Sasuke bangkit dan menjulurkan tangannya ke depan, untuk meraih lengan gadis itu. Menahannya pergi, menjadi orang ketiga (?) penghalang antara Ino dan remot AC.

 _BRUK._

"Eh?" Ino kaget.

Tanpa sempat gadis itu mengambil satu langkah pun, tubuhnya sudah ditarik duluan. Diigulingkan pula, sampai punggungnya menabrak pelan permukaan meja. Si gadis hanya berkedip-kedip tak paham saat melihat Sasuke kini sudah berada di atasnya.

Tubuh toples pemuda itu sedang membungkuk ke arahnya, dan mengukung Ino dengan dua lengan besarnya. Si gadis menelan ludah. _Onyx_ dan _aquamarine_ bertatapan.

"T-tuan?"

Ya. Sasuke kini sedang membaringkan paksa tubuh gadis itu di atas meja. Ino memandangnya dengan raut tak terbaca. Mungkin Dalam hati, gadis itu lagi mikir, ' _tuannya jadi rese ya kalo lagi lapar, lebih rese daripada cewek yang lagi mens'._ Sasuke jadi _nethink_ sendiri.

Ah, tapi biar aja. Bodo amat, dia gak peduli lagi. _Gak perlu pakai rencana lagi, deh! Dia sudah gak tahan. Langsung cus aja!_

 _Onyx_ pemuda itu menyipit. _Sudah cukup, Ino. Sampai kapan kau akan terus bersikap seperti itu?_ Tatapannya berkata demikian, sepertinya lupa kalau sebenarnya dia tidak bisa telepati.

Sasuke merasa perlu menghukum Ino, memang, karena telah membuatnya berantakan sampai mencapai titik semerana ini.

Tapi di bawahnya, Ino masih berkedip-kedip tak paham. Untuk beberapa saat, si gadis hanya membeku, sepenuhnya _clueless_ dengan apa yang sedang dan hendak terjadi.

Meski kentara bingung, Ino tak bertanya apa pun. Dia pasrah saja, takut membuat _mood_ tuannya semakin jatuh. _Anak AB memang labil sekali yawlaa,_ kira-kira begitu prasangkanya sekarang.

 _Sret._

Ino kaget saat tangan Sasuke mulai menjamah pakaiannya. Gadis itu agak melonjak ketika sang tuan tiba-tiba melorotkan gaunnya dengan sekali tarik, sampai _strapless bra_ berwarna _nude pink_ yang sedang dikenakan gadis itu terlihat jelas.

Hawa dingin mulai membelai, bermain-main dengan kulitnya yang sedang jelas terekspos.

Tersenyum licik, Sasuke terus membungkuk sampai tubuhnya menghimpit tubuh si gadis. Dadanya beradu dengan milik gadis itu. Sensasi geli tercipta saat renda bra si gadis menggesek kulitnya.

Ino menghela napas saat kehangatan kembali meresapi tubuhnya. Kehangatan yang disalurkan dari tubuh sang tuan...

"Jadi katakan," bisik Sasuke sambil memandang Ino, mendominasinya dengan tatapan tajam penuh arti. Jemarinya membelai sebelah pipi gadis itu. "Apa kau ingin aku memulai dari atas," bisik si pemuda saat mendekatkan wajahnya ke samping kepala Ino. Dia sempat menghirup aroma rambut gadis itu yang cukup memabukan, baginya. Napasnya menyapu paras cantik si gadis. "... atau dari bawah?" bisiknya sensual.

 _Huh?_ Ino mengerjap beberapa saat. Apanya yang dari atas atau bawah?

Sasuke semakin menyeringai licik ketika menyadari ekspresi melongo Ino dan keambiguannya sendiri. Jadi dia berbisik lagi. "Apa kau mau mulai dari leher?" terangnya. Buku jemarinya turun untuk mengelus leher si gadis lama-lama. "Hmm?"

Ino membuang napas sambil sedikit menggeliat, merasakan sensasi panas dan geli berpadu di kulitnya. Untuk beberapa detik, dia masih bungkam. Tapi gadis itu tahu Sasuke sedang menunggu jawabannya, maka dia segera menyahut dengan suara pelan. "Terserah... Anda saja, Tuan."

' _Mau diapain aja, adek rela kok, bang!'_ jerit suara khayalan yang hanya bisa didengar oleh Sasuke saja. Malah membuatnya jadi salah paham dan tambah antusias. "Yang benar?" desisnya.

Ino mengangguk pasrah.

Sasuke langsung menyeringai sambil manggut-manggut. "Okelah." Tanpa mengulur waktu lagi, dia mulai menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilati daun telinga Ino. " _Umm,_ " Dirasakannya gadis itu menegang.

Hehehe. Sasuke mesem-mesem percis kaya orang mesum.

Dia memang sudah banyak baca dalam buku panduan yang dia pinjam dari _sensei_ pribadinya—Hatake Kakashi—katanya cara ini akan sukses membuat wanita takluk jatuh ke dalam pelukan, sampai mabuk kepayang. _Etdah, panduan apa yang kau baca, mas?_

Spontan, Ino mengangkat satu tangannya dan meremas pundak telanjang Sasuke. Sedangkan tangannya yang lain membekap mulutnya sendiri, menahan lenguhannya supaya tidak lolos. Sensasi geli yang sedang menggelitikinya sekarang, rasanya bisa membuat sekujur tubuhnya panas.

Sementara Sasuke menghela napas panjang, senang merasakan kehangatan jemari Ino yang tengah merangkulnya erat. Pundak telanjangnya bisa langsung bersentuhan dengan kulit dada gadis itu, membuat panas tubuh mereka bersatu. Si pemuda terus bermain-main dengan lidah dan bibirnya, membasahi dan menyesap kulit sensitif di leher Ino.

 _Munch munch._

Sasuke mencumbu kulit di sepanjang tengkuk gadis itu cukup lama, lalu dia menggigit _choker_ di leher Ino dengan mulutnya, dan menariknya sampai lepas. Friksi dari gesekan tersebut membuat gadis itu mendesah, dan menggeliat lagi.

Setelah tak ada apa pun yang menghalangi, Sasuke segera mengisap lembut kulit leher jenjang si gadis.

 _Nom nom._

Dengan gigi-gigi tumpulnya, Sasuke sengaja menggigit-gigit pundak mulus Ino. _Sharingan_ nya masih belum diaktifkan dan sepasang taringnya belum juga dicuatkan. Si pemuda masih betah bermain-main begini, senang merasakan Ino menggelinjang akibat ulahnya. _Nakal! Iyes~_

Setelah cukup puas, akhirnya Sasuke menarik badannya menjauh untuk memberi jarak di antara mereka, sekedar demi melihat ekspresi Ino sekarang.

Seperti yang diharapkannya, dengan napas terengah, gadis itu sedang tersipu menggemaskan, sekaligus menggairahkan, dengan pose dan penampilan berantakan yang sensual. _Ah, Sasuke suka sekali pemandangan ini._

Merasa belum cukup menghukum gadis itu, Sasuke mulai menggapai lengan Ino, dan menariknya bangun ke dalam posisi duduk. Si gadis sempat melempar tatapan tanya, kenapa sang tuan belum juga menggigitnya? Padahal, bahkan tatanan rambut kepang gadis itu sudah kusut sedari tadi.

Sasuke belum melepaskan genggamannya atas jemari Ino. Dia sengaja memilin jari-jemari itu lama-lama, lalu menarik jari-jari jenjang tersebut mendekat ke mulutnya. Dikecup dan dijilatinya pelan-pelan, satu per satu. Dilihatnya Ino buang napas setiap kali ujung tangannya basah.

Namun gadis itu masih diam kebingungan. Tuannya... sedang kesambet apa malam ini?

"Aku mau kakimu," bisik Sasuke tiba-tiba, matanya kini mulai memekat merah, tapi taringnya belum dikeluarkan. "Berikan," pintanya.

. . .

— _ **love bite—**_

 _Affection is a "state of mind or body" that is often associated with a feeling, emotion or type of love. (source : wikipedia)_

Kasih sayang adalah sebuah "keadaan pikiran atau tubuh" yang sering dikaitkan dengan sebuah perasaan, emosi atau sejenis rasa cinta.

— _ **love bite—**_

. . .

"Eh?" Ino sempat melongo untuk sepersekian detik.

"Aku berubah pikiran," ucap Sasuke. Menyeringai, dia lanjut berkata. "... mau ku mulai dari bawah saja."

Menggigit bibir, Ino hanya mengangguk paham. Dia mulai menekukkan satu lutut sampai tumitnya berpijak ke atas meja. Sasuke melengkungkan senyum samar. Tak perlu basa-basi lagi, dia segera membungkuk untuk merangkul pinggang dan paha gadis itu dengan masing-masing tangannya, sampai tubuh jenjang tersebut mendekat, merapati kepalanya.

Menghela napas, Ino terus memperhatikan apa yang sedang Sasuke lakukan.

Ini bukan hal yang baru, memang. Sang tuan kadang mengisap darah Ino dari berbagai area tubuhnya yang lain. Lengannya, jemarinya, betisnya, pahanya, punggungnya, perutnya, bahkan dadanya tak terkecuali, suka-suka dia, jika sang vampir sudah cukup bosan menjamah leher dan pundak gadis itu. Tapi, tuannya tidak pernah meminta dengan terang-terangan seperti ini. Itu yang membuat si gadis keheranan.

Seharusnya Ino tidak perlu repot untuk merasa terkejut. Tapi sentuhan tuannya kali ini... membuat Ino merasa tubuhnya tersengati aliran listrik. Gadis itu jadi kebingungan dengan tingkah laku sang tuan, yang dirasanya berbeda.

Sasuke mulai meraih ujung kaki Ino, lalu mengangkatnya sedikit. ' _Kaki yang cantik,'_ pemuda itu memperhatikan baik-baik setiap lekuk kaki tersebut. ' _Kukunya indah, berkilauan bagai kerang laut,'_ kagumnya dalam hati. Tak sadar Sasuke sampai mengelus telapak kaki si gadis dengan ujung jarinya.

"Aahh..."

Sontak Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Ino, ketika mendengar desahan tersebut. Jelas kaget.

"Tu...tuan tolong hentikan, rasanya geli... _Uhn,_ " desis Ino patah-patah, dengan wajah yang bersemu merah... sangat sensual.

 _ZLEEEEEBB._ Untuk ke sekian juta kalinya, Sasuke merasa hatinya ditusuki ribuan panah _cupid. Oh, manisnyaaaa!_

Sasuke bahkan tak perlu repot menyembunyikan ekspresinya sekarang, liar bak kucing garong, eh serigala lapar. Keluar deh aslinya.

Memindahkan tangan jahilnya, kali ini Sasuke meraih betis si gadis. "Hei, Ino..." Dia mengangkat betis mulus tersebut sejajar mukanya yang sedang tertunduk. "sudah lama aku tidak mengisapmu di sini, kan?"

Belum sempat Ino bereaksi, Sasuke sudah bertindak duluan. Dia mulai mengecupi betis si gadis sampai naik ke lututnya.

"Tuan... s-stop, saya merasa aneh," Ino bergidik.

Namun bukannya berhenti, Sasuke malah menyingkap rok gaun Ino. Tangannya mulai meraba paha gadis itu, sengaja menekannya pelan-pelan, dan lama-lama. Lalu sang vampir menundukkan kepala, mulai menempelkan batang hidungnya di kulit empuk si gadis.

 _Endus. Endus._

Ino menggit bibir saat napas Sasuke membelai pahanya.

"Darahmu mengalir deras di sekitar sini, Ino..." desis Sasuke. Dielusnya lagi paha mulus nan kencang itu pelan-pelan, sebelum mulai menciuminya sebentar.

" _Nnn,"_

Dirasakan Sasuke, Ino menggeliat dengan tubuh bergetar saat pemuda itu menjilati kulit di atas pembuluh darah sepanjang pahanya. Sang vampir menyeringai, senang karena aksinya memberi efek seerotis demikian. Setelah itu, Sasuke mulai mencuatkan sepasang taringnya, dan tanpa ragu menancapkannya di sana.

 _Grauukk._

" _Ngh,"_ lenguh Ino. Refleks jemarinya menjambak rambut Sasuke, dan punggungnya melengkung ke depan.

Sasuke menyedot darah si gadis tanpa sungkan. Dia memang sedang lapar. Yamanaka adalah klan tangguh, tak akan lemas kehabisan darah. Jadi, pemuda itu tak perlu merasa khawatir. Bekas luka akibat gigitannya pun akan tersamar berkat air liurnya.

Sekali hisap, Sasuke belum puas. Dia berinisiatif beralih menggigit paha Ino yang lain. Untuk mengganti posisi, lutut Ino mulai diangkat dan dirangkulkan di pundak kokohnya. Si pemuda meremas erat kaki-kaki jenjang itu, dan kembali menusukkan lagi taring tajamnya di sana.

 _Graukk._

" _Ahn!_ Tuan... tolong pelan-pelan..." pinta Ino sedikit gusar. Dia menggigit bibirnya cukup kuat. Jika tidak, jerit lenguhannya tidak bisa ditahan-tahan lagi. Lagipula pose seperti ini... _Uhh..._

Dengan mulut masih sibuk menyedot paha Ino untuk memerah darahnya, Sasuke melirik ke atas.

Dilihatnya, gadis itu sedang memejamkan mata sambil menghela napas berat. Bibir ranumnya merenggang sensual. Tubuh aduhainya bertumpu pada dua tangan yang mencengkram ujung meja, menahan diri agar tidak jatuh terjengkang.

Ekspresinya tampak erotis, membusungkan dada dengan penampilan setengah telanjang seperti demikian. Pemandangan tersebut selalu berhasil membuat Sasuke semakin terangsang. Padahal dia sudah menegang sedari tadi.

Ah, seandainya bisa, Sasuke ingin ambil ponsel dan memfotonya sekarang.

 _Dasar cabul!_ Dia ngutuk diri sendiri. _Emang iya~~_ terus ngaku sendiri juga.

Kasian Mama Mikoto, beliau pasti nangis kalau tahu anaknya sering berpikiran kotor dan berbuat mesum begini. Atau malah jingkrak-jingkrak saking kesenengan karena tahu kadar hormon kejantanan anaknya ternyata normal-normal saja sesuai harapan? Entahlah, tanya saja sendiri sang Nyonya Uchiha yang memang agak nyentrik itu.

Ya. Uchiha Sasuke, penampilan luarnya saja yang tampak dingin. Namun dalam-dalamnya, jika sudah bersangkutan dengan apa pun tentang Ino, ternyata dia mesum kuadrat. Tapi wajar, kan. Walau pun Sasuke seorang vampir bermartabat, tapi dia juga adalah lelaki tulen yang sedang berada dalam fase dimana hormonnya sering berulah. Apalagi, tengoklah Ino, punya tubuh aduhai yang mampu menggetarkan hati setiap kali pemuda itu merabanya...

 _Sigh._

Sambil tetap menyaksikan paras sensual Ino, Sasuke terus mengisap darah gadis itu cukup banyak.

 _Ah._ Mengisap darah Ino, selalu memberi efek bagai menenggak minuman beralkohol... membuat Sasuke mabuk, dan kecanduan.

Setelah selesai, lidah sang vampir membelai lagi paha Ino untuk menghapus jejak darah di sana, sengaja ditekankan pelan-pelan dan lama-lama.

"Hhhs," Dari tadi Ino menahan desahannya, tapi tak pernah berhasil. Tubuhnya gemetaran saking cepatnya engahan napasnya. Sensasi aneh yang tengah dirasakannya sekarang, terasa asing sekali...

Sasuke sendiri masih mengatur ritme degup jantungnya. Perlahan, dia mulai melepaskan tubuh Ino dan menegakkan badannya sendiri. Diperhatikannya, masih duduk di pinggiran meja, gadis itu masih tampak berantakan. Sasuke merasa cukup puas.

Tapi di saat bersamaan...

 _Deg._

 _S_ ang vampir meneguk ludah saat melihat hasil akhir dari ulahnya. Menyaksikan kepasrahan Ino sekarang, dengan rambut awut-awutan dan baju acak-acakan setengah telanjang, wajah yang merona merah, dan ketidak-berdayaan gadis itu sekarang... Ino sedang tampak bagai korban perkosaan begitu.

Tiba-tiba hati si pemuda jadi mencelus.

Sasuke jadi langsung merasa bersalah dan memikirkan ulang perbuatannya.

Apa... memaksa gadis itu seperti tadi, adalah tindakan yang benar? Apa Sasuke... sudah bertindak terlalu jauh, dan sangat egois? Memaksakan kehendak dan perasaannya tanpa memikirkan pendapat Ino sebagai objek cinta yang seharusnya dijaga dan dikasihinya sepenuh hati... Mendadak, sang vampir jadi _speechless_.

 _Haa..._ Sementara Ino, entah kenapa sedang merasa sangat lelah. Padahal biasanya, dia tidak pernah secapek ini setelah darahnya dihisap. Mungkin, karena sedari tadi batin dan mentalnya turut bekerja juga?

Untuk beberapa saat, Ino hanya terdiam tanpa kata, selagi menata kembali dirinya.

Setelah merasa kembali tenang, tanpa bicara apa pun Ino mulai membenahi gaunnya, dan merapikan lagi rambutnya. Lalu cepat-cepat dia menurunkan diri dari meja, dan membungkuk untuk mengambil kemeja Sasuke yang terjatuh di lantai. Sikapnya kembali setenang biasanya. Benar-benar _maid_ profesional, rupanya.

Tak ada yang bicara semenjak tadi.

Si pemuda merengut. Dia memperhatikan Ino baik-baik. Jadi, gadis itu berhasil dibuat berdebar-debar? Sepertinya tidak. Meski agak menyesal, tapi dia masih mau berharap.

 _Sigh._ Sudah berapa banyak Sasuke menghela napas di malam itu? Setelah semua yang dia perbuat... pemuda Uchiha itu benar-benar ingin tenggelam saja rasanya.

Ino kembali berdiri, lalu sempat mendongak. Gadis itu melirik Sasuke sekilas, sebelum buru-buru dia alihkan pandangannya dan fokus melampirkan kemeja si pemuda ke punggung tegapnya.

"Jika terus bertelanjang dada seperti ini, Tuan bisa masuk angin..." ujarnya. Dengan cekatan gadis itu segera memakaikan kembali baju tersebut pada tubuh Sasuke.

Si pemuda menurut saja. Tapi dia belum berkata-kata lagi. Dalam hati Sasuke sedang meringis. _Padahal mereka sudah bersikap selayaknya pengantin baru begini..._ Tapi sekarang, gadis itu bahkan tidak mengangkat kepala lagi, sekedar untuk menatapnya.

Melekatkan kembali satu per satu kancing baju si pemuda, Ino berkata pelan. "Tuan Sasuke..."

Pemuda itu melongok.

Sementara Ino mulai mendongak. "Barusan tadi, sangat mengagetkan," ujarnya. Safir biru beningnya bertumpu di obsidian gelap Sasuke. "Apa Tuan sedang marah padaku?"

Rupanya Ino sadar, tahu sedari tadi dirinya sedang dihukum. Sikap tuannya malam ini sungguh beda dari biasanya, tapi dia tidak tahu kenapa. Sasuke selalu bertindak seperti itu jika sedang jengkel padanya, asumsi Ino.

Sementara Sasuke mengerjap. _Wow_. Tidak biasanya gadis itu mengeluh. Apalagi rona merah di pipinya itu... bertahan lebih lama, seolah Ino pun menikmati perlakuannya barusan. Apa jangan-jangan— _eits, no, NO!_ Entah mengapa si pemuda buru-buru bergidik. Ah, Sasuke tidak berani berharap, nanti terpental lagi. Dihempas mentah-mentah lagi.

Tak kunjung mendengar jawaban dari si pemuda, gadis itu kembali menundukkan wajah untuk lanjut mengancingkan baju sang tuan. Samar-samar Sasuke bisa melihat ada kerutan kecewa di wajah cantiknya.

"Ino," panggil Sasuke, setelah beberapa saat mereka saling mendiamkan. Disadarinya, gadis itu sedang merengut muram. _Sedikit saja, berdebarlah padaku._ Sekali lagi, Sasuke memohon dalam hati. _Ralat, kalau berdebarnya banyak malah syukur._

Telunjuk dan ibu jari Sasuke mulai menguncup dagu Ino. Gadis itu mendongak, kembali memandangnya dengan sepasang mata birunya yang indah. _Ah, Sasuke sudah tidak tahan lagi._ Tiap kali Ino memandangnya, hatinya terus bergetar, dan batinnya melemah.

"Aku menyayangimu," ujar Sasuke lembut, seraya membelai pelan rambut pirang keemasan milik Ino.

Ada jeda sejenak saat gadis itu kembali berwajah cerah, saat sebuah senyum mulai terukir dan mengembang manis menghiasi paras cantiknya. "Aku juga, menyayangi Tuan Sasuke," balasnya tanpa ragu.

Si pemuda menyungkup wajah Ino lebih erat. Dia ikut tersenyum saat mendengar itu.

 _Tapi dadanya sesak._ Dia tahu pasti, Ino _memang_ menyayanginya. Sasuke sudah tahu dari dulu.

 _Namun hanya sebagai tuannya_. Tidak lebih. Ini buktinya. Gadis itu masih bisa tenang dan santai saja saat membalas ungkapan perasaannya. Setiap kali Sasuke mengutarakannya, gadis itu selalu bersikap biasa, dan menjawab sewajarnya seperti barusan. Tidak jompalitan, guling-guling, atau gelindingan karena senang. Minimal, bersikap gugup seperti gadis normal lain lah.

Sasuke menghela napas singkat. Entah kenapa, hatinya terasa sakit, tapi sekaligus lega. Masih mending Ino tetap sangat mempedulikannya, seperti ini. Apalah daya, Sasuke harus puas dengan itu saja untuk sekarang.

"Tetaplah berada di sisiku," gumam Sasuke pada akhirnya. Tangannya meremas jemari Ino. "Sampai seterusnya."

Dilihatnya, gadis itu mengangguk. Tentu saja, Ino akan memenuhi apa pun permintaannya. Gadis itu akan terus berada di sampingnya, jika Sasuke meminta, sampai dia bosan. Jika pemuda itu memang bisa merasa bosan pada kehadiran Ino. Yang pastinya, tidak akan pernah.

Bukankah itu sudah cukup?

Sayangnya... belum. Sama sekali, belum cukup.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

Aku belum mau menghentikannya di sini, jadi masih ada sesuatunya di chap2 depan. Makanya yang sabar yaa, mungkin nanti Ino bisa takluk pelan-pelan~

 _Thanks for your attention_ :)

Vika sangat senang atas apresiasi pembaca pada SasuIno. Mari sayangi mereka selalu~~

Review?

* * *

 **-Kolom balas review reader yang tidak login-**

 **IstriSasuke** : tapi OOC gemesin kan~ ku juga mau, malah bakal nyosor wkwk syukurlah bisa bikin kamu ngakak XD

 **xoxo** : makasiih xoxo-chan, peluukk~~ hahaha iyaa ku juga suka kekonyolan doi XD

 **ino-chan** : setuju, biar tau rasa dia! Hahaha okeeey, thanks ya :)

 **inayah yamanaka** : entahlah, masih dirahasiakan XP okeey baca terus yaak~

 **Azzura yamanaka** : haha azzu-chan paling semangat mendukung sasuke ternistakan, sama kaya vika, jadi seneng. Keprok yuk! Lol gapapa kok, ku malah seneng kalo ternyata humorku sedikit berfaedah (?) XD

 **Juwita830** : thanks :)

 **Alizzakim** : makasih :)

 **See you in next chap.**

* * *

 **Updated : 29.09.2017**


	4. Chapter 4 - feeling

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto and any other characters.**

 **Warning : OOC. Gaje. Bahasa tidak baku, semi formal, suka-suka tergantung sikon. Lebay. Humor garing. _Touchy feely._ LIME!**

Tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggung pihak mana pun.

* * *

 **LOVE BITE**

 _oleh **VikaKyura.**_

Ketidak-pekaan Ino dan _reaksinya yang terlalu random_ saat menanggapi godaan Sasuke, kadang membuat si bungsu Uchiha jadi emosi sendiri. Sasuke... akhirnya hilang kendali.

* * *

Cuaca sedang cerah sekali.

Sepasang _onyx_ milik Uchiha Sasuke tengah betah memandang ke arah luar jendela. Di halaman sana, tampak segerombolan siswi sedang mengikuti jam olahraga. Mereka berkumpul di lapangan sekolah untuk bermain bisbol khusus wanita.

Mukanya serius, Sasuke menopang sebelah pipi dengan satu tangan. Tatapan mata vampirnya yang tajam sedari tadi tertuju pada sesosok gadis yang sedang mengayun-ayunkan pemukul bisbol di pinggir lapangan.

 _WUT. SIUT._

Yamanaka Ino memang sedang bersiap memukul bola. Pentungan bisbol dalam genggamannya sedang diayunkan secara barbar ke arah kiri dan kanan. Ekspresinya watados. Barangkali Ino sedang pemanasan sebelum beneran mukul bola, tapi entah bagaimana, gerakannya yang barbar malah jadi terlihat kaya mau nebas orang.

Anehnya, teman-teman sesama gadisnya mulai bersorak kesenengan, seperti sedang nge- _fangirling-_ in Ino. Ah, wajar saja para gadis itu girang, Sasuke juga seneng liatnya. Ino sedang tampak kece dan _badass_ sekali.

SILAU! Nggghhhh~ Sasuke melindungi matanya. Lagi-lagi dia kelilipan cinta.

 _Manisnya... Apa dia benar-benar manusia?_ Ditujukan untuk Ino.

Dengan wajah tetap datar kaya papan, Sasuke menelan ludah _._ Kalau di- _zoom_ 99 persen, rona pipi tersipu sedang terselip di muka batu pemuda vampir itu.

 _Hanya dia sendiri yang bersinar._ Pikir Sasuke, hatinya mulai deg-deg-per. _Ah, matahari saja kalah terang~_

 _KYAAAAAA! Ino-san so cooool so beautifuuul!_

 _Aaaaaawwww wonder woman~ PANUTANQUE~!_

Teriak membahana gadis-gadis di lapangan, ikut-ikutan ngagumin Ino.

Melonjak, Sasuke keselek ludah sendiri. Lamunannya pecah, meletus, nguap. Benaknya langsung terjun bebas dari khayangan.

 _Ekamvret, GANGGU ORANG LAGI NGELAMUN AJA!_ Sasuke langsung teriak sewot, _tapi dalam hati_. Perlu disembur juga tuh wanita-wanita zaman now pake baygon, biar pada menggelepar mabok sambil berbusa sekalian! Tambah sibuk sumpah serapah.

Tapi terus, Sasuke mendadak terdiam. Dia kicep.

Omong-omong, pemuda itu jadi dibuat sadar. Ternyata Ino... punya banyak fans cewek ya? Ah, sial. Sasuke jadi banyak saingan— _Ngek._ Dia salah tangkap.

 _WOY!_ Malah salfok.

 _Ambil napas, buang._ Sasuke berusaha tenang. Mukanya yang barusan sempat kedutan, kembali datar. Bibirnya yang sempat monyong lima senti, kembali pada keadaan semula.

 _Sigh._

Oke. Kembali ke kaca jendela.

Sasuke nengok lagi ke luar, kembali natap Ino lekat-lekat.

Ekspresi pemuda itu serius, seperti sedang berpikir keras. Dipikir-pikir, Sasuke jadi dibuat berpikir, apa sebenarnya... Ino gak doyan lelaki ya?

 _Glek._

 _Readers_ tepuk jidat.

Habisnya, sudah diserang habis-habisan sama dia pun... gadis itu tetap selow-selow saja. Apa sebenarnya... Ino sukanya sama cewek?

 _Ergh_ — Sasuke membatu. Wajahnya membiru. Refleks dia gigitin kuku.

Salah sendiri pikirannya melenceng ekstrim ke mana-mana.

 _Aaaarghh!_ Kini tangan Sasuke pindah buat acak-acakin rambut. _Mana mungkin kan gadis seimut dan seunyu Ino ternyata..._ Nelen ludah, dia geleng-geleng kepala. Ngeri sendiri.

Terus, bagaimana nasib perasaannya yang udah karatan bin lumutan bin jamuran ini?

Percumaaaaa dong punya wajah ganteng dan bodi seseksi ini kalau ga guna buat nyetrum gadis ituuuuu? Duh, _tulung._

Sasuke lemas, pengen pingsan.

Sekedar mengingatkan. Jadi begini. Singkat cerita, Sasuke ngeceng banget sama Ino. Udah sepuluh tahun, catat. Dia udah ngemodusin Ino sejak lama banget, mungkin dari zaman mereka lepas popok kali ya. Sejauh yang Sasuke ingat dari memorinya yang hanya dipenuhin Ino, Ino dan Ino saja, berbagai cara udah dia lakuin.

Mulai dari colek-colek polos zaman TK, peluk-peluk manja semasa SD, curi-curi kecupan penasaran pas SMP, sampai akhirnya sekarang dia udah berani grepe-grepein nakal _body_ aduhainya Ino. Sengaja, cari-cari kesempatan. Maksa.

Yah, ibarat kata, Sasuke udah naksir Ino semenjak otaknya yang brilian itu masih murni kebilang polos, dan rasa itu awet sampe pikirannya sudah penuh dosa macem tokek belang kaya sekarang.

Tapi kenapa... gadis cantik itu nggak paham-paham juga sih sama kode-kode cintanya? Apa dia kurang _frontal_?

Sasuke sempat frustasi. Saking gregetnya dia pengen cakar-cakarin papan tulis saat itu juga. Atau minimal, ngunyahin ujung meja. Tapi, ga jadi. Karena itu akan sangat OOC.

Buang napas, Sasuke mengerahkan seluruh fokusnya pada semliwir angin AC kelas yang sedang lewat. Mencoba kembali mendinginkan jidatnya yang sempat keringetan akibat stres. _Satu, lompat. Dua, lompat. Tiga... dst._ Pemuda itu mulai menghitung domba khayalan di benaknya dari satu sampai dua puluh. Saran Ino sih, buat ngatasin penyakit gajenya kalau lagi kumat.

Malangnya Sasuke. Dia merasa, sudah cukup sabar. Dan cukup umur, _plak!_ Tapi ketidak-pekaan Ino dan _reaksinya yang terlalu random_ saat menanggapi godaan Sasuke, kadang membuat si bungsu Uchiha itu emosi sendiri.

Jadi gimana caranya biar bisa menggaet cinta dedeq unyu itu, coba? _Uhuhuhu._ Penuh misteri. Ceritanya kaya lagi nyari harta karun yang isinya _kunci_ _master_ buat membuka gembok hati gadis itu yang tertutup rapat tanpa celah.

Dalam hati, Sasuke nangis darah sambil nahan keinginan buat cabutin helaian rambut model pantat ayamnya sampe botak tak tersisa.

Aaah, galau mulu! Sasuke sibuk banting kepalanya ke meja. Sebegitu depresinya dia.

 _GROSAK! WAAAAA..._

Keadaan tiba-tiba berubah ribut. Jeritan kaget dan suara-suara panik berhamburan dari arah luar.

"Ino-san, kau tidak apa-apa? Kacanya—"

Roboh di atas tanah, Ino hanya menjawab kalem. "Tidak apa, bukan hal besar."

"Cepat diobati... lukanya..."

Ternyata kaca ruangan terdekat pecah, tadi Ino lupa mengontrol pukulannya. Lengannya berdarah, terkena langsung serpihan pecahan kaca.

Telinga Sasuke yang jeli dan sensitif langsung bisa menangkap percakapan tersebut.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Bagaimana kalau nanti sampai infeksi?!" terdengar lagi jeritan gadis lain.

 _SRAK._

Jendela kelas digeser keras. Satu kaki Sasuke sudah dalam posisi naik, bersiap untuk meloncat keluar jendela tersebut.

Sontak satu kelas melonjak kaget, dan mencoba menghentikan.

"Eh?" / "Eeehh?" / "Tunggu Sasuke- _sama_ , ini lantai empat—"

Tapi Sasuke keburu melompat.

 _Blugh._

Gadis-gadis terperanjat. Ino melebarkan mata. Sasuke tiba-tiba saja muncul, mendarat tepat di sampingnya.

"Sa-Sasuke- _sama_!" para gadis menjerit lagi.

Ino belum berkata-kata, masih melongo. Sasuke melirik sekilas keadaannya. Siku gadis itu bersimbah darah.

"Perlihatkan," pinta Sasuke, segera meraih lengan Ino. Suaranya terdengar tenang, namun jelas ada kejengkelan sekaligus kecemasan di sana. Ia mendekatkan tangan gadis itu yang terluka ke mulutnya.

"Eh?" Ino baru berkedip ketika merasakan tangannya ditarik. Ia langsung terkesiap, menyadari apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke. "Tolong jangan, tuan. Ini kotor—" cegah gadis itu, tapi diabaikan.

 _SRUP._

Sasuke keburu menjilati luka tersebut.

 _KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

Lapangan langsung heboh. Gadis-gadis yang sedetik lalu sedang panik karena khawatir, kini langsung _switch_ ke mode _fangirling_.

Ada yang sibuk menjerit, ada yang bekap mulut, ada pula yang nutup mata sambil ngintip. Wajah-wajah merah kaya kepiting rebus, saat menyaksikan adegan jilat-jilat hisap darah tersebut untuk pertama kalinya.

Juga ada yang nunjuk-nunjuk, terkesima. "Lihat... lukanya..."

 _Sriiing._

Lengan Ino kembali mulus tak bernoda.

"Ino ingatlah," Sasuke akhirnya mangangkat muka. Satu jempolnya mengelapi bibirnya yang masih bernoda darah. "Yang boleh membekas di tubuhmu, hanyalah luka bekas gigitanku saja!"

 _JLEEEEEEB._ Para _fangirl_ jatuh pingsan karena mimisan.

Sementara Ino, masih memegangi tangannya. Dia tak bergerak.

"Ino, kenapa diam saja?" Sasuke bertanya. Tak sabar mendengar jawaban si gadis.

Tak disangka, dilihatnya Ino menunduk sambil menangkup dada. Dengan wajah sedikit merona, gadis itu mengangguk lemah. " _Ba...ik."_

 _Hm?_ Sasuke ngedip. Refleks dia gesek-gesek mata, lalu mandang Ino lagi. Seketika dia meleleh.

 _Hyaaaaaaaa!_ Jerit hati Sasuke. Dia tegang. _Reaksi Ino berbeda dari biasanya!_

Biasanya, gadis itu menjawab 'saya mengerti' dengan muka datar dan nada monoton tanpa dibumbui drama apa pun.

 _Sekarang, PIPI INO SEDIKIT MEMERAH, PEMIRSA!_

Sasuke langsung megap-megap, lupa caranya bernapas. Hidungnya tersumbat. Jantungnya dag-dig-dug-DER! Dia yakin, Ino sedang tersipu karena malu-malu oleh perbuatannya.

Benak Sasuke masih di khayangan. Tak sadar, ia kembali meraih lengan Ino, untuk menarik gadis itu berdiri.

Ino mendongak. Ia tampak ragu-ragu. "Tapi... ini hanya luka kecil. Tuan Sasuke tidak perlu sampai—"

"Bicara apa?" Sasuke langsung memotong. "Kau adalah milikku yang berharga. Mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu terluka! Meski cuma lecet, itu tak dimaafkan. Ngerti?"

Ino sempat tertegun, tapi segera menunduk untuk mengangguk lagi.

 _Duh, Imutnya._ Sasuke nahan diri untuk tidak berlarian ceria keliling lapangan saking girangnya. Ia segera balik badan. Jadi grogi.

"Em, ayo pulang," ajaknya.

"Eh?"

"Sudah tak usah protes."

Sasuke cepat-cepat menarik Ino pergi. Dia terus melanjutkan langkah tanpa menengok lagi. Gak peduli fans-fansnya sedang jungkir balik, kejang-kejang berjamaah di belakang sana. Saking mengilhami ucapan Sasuke pada Ino barusan.

Sembari berjalan, lagi-lagi Sasuke sibuk sendiri di alamnya. _Ino... tadi tersipu_ _malu. Manis sekali~_

 _TENG!_

Bunyi mirip lonceng jam antik tiba-tiba berdentang di kepalanya. Sasuke mengerjap.

 _Ja.. Jangan-jangan... AKHIRNYA INO MENYADARI KEBERADAANNYA?_

Sasuke langsung girang sendiri. Harapannya kembali melambung tinggi.

Akankah kini cintanya terbalas?

Ah... Sasuke jadi ngarep lagi, kan.

. . .

 ** _—love bite—_**

 _Feeling is a word that used to describe the physical sensation of touch through either experience or perception (feel, hear or smell), and is usually reserved for conscious subjective experience of emotion. (source : wikipedia)_

Perasaan adalah kata yang digunakan untuk menggambarkan sensasi fisik dari sentuhan, baik melalui pengalaman atau persepsi (merasakan, mendengar atau mencium), dan biasanya diperuntukkan bagi pengalaman emosi yang dirasakan secara sadar.

 ** _—love bite—_**

. . .

Bulan purnama muncul dari balik awan. Cahayanya menyapu bayangan gelap malam dalam perlahan.

Tapi sayang, Sasuke menatap pemandangan indah di luar tanpa ada minat. Benaknya belum bisa _move on_ dari kejadian tadi siang.

Selama ini, Sasuke tak pernah mau meminum darah Ino di tempat umum. Ritual itu privasi baginya. Dia tidak ingin membiarkan wajah Ino yang sedang bersemu merah karena sensasi gigitannya, jadi tontonan sembarang orang. Biar cuma Sasuke saja, yang boleh menyaksikannya.

Tapi tak disangka, sepertinya gadis itu malah suka diperlakukan demikian.

Buktinya, kejadian tadi. _Ino-nya_ merona karena malu-malu...

Jadi, Sasuke langsung bertapa seharian. Dan hasil analisisnya mencapai kesimpulan bahwa... sumber dari rona malu di wajah Ino berasal dari hati gadis itu yang tergetar setelah Sasuke memaksa merawat bekas lukanya di hadapan orang-orang.

Jangan-jangan gadis itu... sebenarnya tipe-tipe yang suka dipaksa di depan umum? Menikmati rasa saat ditaklukan, tipe-tipe cewek maso? Wow. Itu sensual sekali!

 _Melenceng lagi deh, pikirannya._

Sasuke nangkup dada. Jantungnya masih nyut-nyutan.

sedetik, diam. Dua detik, masih kalem. Tiga detik, mulai _loading._ Empat detik, pecah. Asap mengepul dari kepala Sasuke.

 _Aakkhh._ Sasuke hilang arah.

Tiba-tiba dia menengadah sambil meremas kepala dengan dua tangan. _Ino sangat manis!_

 _Apa yang harus aku lakukan?_ Jingkrak-jingkrak di atas karpet, Sasuke panik. _Biasanya Ino memang sudah manis, tapi tadi dia tambah imut saja. Aku jadi jatuh cinta lagi._

Sasuke membesarkan lobang hidungnya. _Well_ —dia memang selalu yakin dan percaya, jika Ino sedang tersipu karena jatuh cinta, gadis itu akan terlihat dua ribu kali lipat lebih manis!

Tapi si pemuda tak pernah menduga efeknya akan se- _lethal_ ini bagi kesehatan jantungnya.

Dia nepuk-nepuk muka, sambil komat-kamit dalam hati. _Jangan deg-degan. Jangan deg-degan._ Harus tenang, karena sebentar lagi Ino akan datang. Untuk memberinya makan malam.

Benar saja. Instingnya memang tajam, tak pernah salah.

Semenit kemudian, pintu kamar terbuka dari luar.

Ino melangkah masuk, sambil berkata pelan... dan hati-hati. "Tuan Sasuke, waktunya makan."

"Aah, iya," timpal Sasuke. Berlagak _so cool,_ buku yang sedang pura-pura dibacanya langsung ditutup. Dilempar ke atas nakas.

Jadi, Sasuke sudah menyiapkan rencana untuk malam ini.

Pertama, menghisap darah Ino dengan kalem dan _cool_ seperti biasanya. Kedua, merawat luka bekas gigitannya dengan paksaan yang terkendali. Lalu, menciptakan suasana yang lembut untuk menaklukan gadis itu.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya penuh tekad. Keringat dingin mengucur keluar dari sela-sela hidungnya.

Menunggu sebentar. Terus, dia sadar. Kenapa suasananya hening sekali?

"Hm? Ino..."

Heran, Sasuke menemukan Ino sedang nyempil di pojokan, hendak buka baju sambil memunggunginya. "Kenapa kau sembunyi-sembunyi begitu?"

Sasuke menyadari Ino berjengit. Alis hitamnya jadi naik. "Biasanya kau santai-santai saja," komentar pemuda itu.

Ino masih belum membalik badannya. "Ah... tidak. Hari ini... umm," gumamnya pelan, nyaris bisik-bisik.

 _SRIIING!_

Sepasang _Sharingan_ langsung aktif sekaligus. _Pasti gadis itu sedang merasa malu!_ Dia yakin.

Sasuke bahkan belum terbangun dari syoknya sehabis menyaksikan langsung perubahan ekspresi Ino tadi siang, ditambah kini fantasi liar mulai lari-lari ceria di dalam benaknya. Otaknya yang panas sepertinya sanggup membuatnya jadi dendeng vampir dalam hitungan detik saja.

 _Kyaaaaa. Inner_ Sasuke jerit-jerit kaya baru liat kecoak terbang.

Seketika itu... dia hilang kendali.

 _Gyut._

Ino terkesiap. Sasuke mendadak memeluknya erat dari arah belakang.

 _Gawat... tubuhku bergerak dengan sendirinya._ Batin Sasuke merutuk. Tapi ia tak bisa menghentikan. Kesadarannya terlanjur hilang. Kini insting kelelakiannya yang sedang bertindak.

"Tu-tuan Sasuke?"

 _Sial..._ Rencana yang sudah sempurna, melayang dari kepala Sasuke.

Ino bisa merasakan belakang kepalanya memberat, saat Sasuke menyenderkan wajahnya.

"Kalau sulit," Sasuke berbisik tepat di telinga Ino. Napasnya yang lembut nan hangat membuat si gadis kegelian. "Aku yang akan melakukannya..."

"Eh?" Ino mengerjap.

 _Rub, plek._

Tanpa dipersilakan, jari-jemari Sasuke mulai meraba dada Ino. Lalu segera membuka kancing bajunya.

"Ap—" Ino menggeliat. "T-tuan Sasuke... Ti—" Langsung ditangkupnya satu tangan besar yang sedang bekerja itu, berusaha mencegah agar tak bertindak lebih jauh.

Namun tangan besar Sasuke yang lain menangkap dua tangannya, menghalangi niat Ino. Menundukkan kepala, pemuda itu mulai mengecupi tengkuk si gadis.

"Ah..." Satu kancing bajunya terbuka lagi. Ino bisa merasakan kehangatan ujung jari sang tuan membelai belah dadanya yang sudah mulai terekspos.

Terbuai aroma manis menggairahkan yang menguar dari tubuh Ino, Sasuke rileks. Pelukannya sedikit melonggar.

Kesempatan. Kembali menggeliat, akhirnya Ino bisa bebas dari dekapan sang tuan. "Tidak perlu, saya bisa sendiri..." ujarnya, cepat-cepat berjalan ke arah jendela dan meraih gorden. Seolah minta tolong pada kain gorden itu untuk segera menyembunyikannya.

Tapi satu pergelangan tangan si gadis kembali ditangkap Sasuke.

Pemuda itu berjalan mendekat, langsung memeluk erat tubuh semampai Ino lagi. Mendorongnya, memepetnya ke bingkai jendela.

Ino terperanjat. Makin panik.

Kini benak Sasuke sedang kabur. Yang dia ingat, di kepalanya selalu terpikir... ingin memeluk, dan mencium gadis itu.

"Jangan menghindar," bisik Sasuke, tepat berdesis di telinga Ino. Bibirnya mulai mencumbu daun telinga gadis itu.

"Mmm," respon Ino, menggigit bibir. Cumbuan tersebut memberikan sensasi panas yang menggelitiki seluruh tubuhnya.

Tangan Sasuke kembali berulah. Jemarinya terus membukai kancing gaun gadis itu satu per satu. Membelai kulit sensitif Ino. Dia bisa merasakan tubuh si gadis bergetar. Dia tahu ini adalah hal yang curang dan memalukan yang dilakukan seorang pecundang. Tapi Sasuke tak bisa berhenti... dan tak mau berhenti...

Ino tak bisa menghindar lagi. Dia sedang dipeluk sangat erat, tak ada celah untuk lepas. Lalu tiba-tiba, tubuhnya diputar, agar wajahnya menghadap sang tuan. Dirasakannya tangan-tangan Sasuke membelai lembut rambut dan wajahnya.

"Tuan Sasuke..." desis Ino, melongok heran. Napasnya terasa panas, suaranya bergetar. Jantungnya ikut berdebar.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Ino sedang bersemu merah sekali, entah karena apa. Dia bisa merasakan kehangatan pipi gadis itu di telapak tangannya. Dibelainya lembut.

Sasuke ingin Ino bisa mengerti... bahwa dia suka... _dia menyukai gadis itu_. Sangat.

Ah... Melihat ekspresi manis Ino... Sasuke jadi tidak tahan.

Lantas pemuda itu menunduk untuk mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ino. Si gadis pirang sempat menghindarinya dengan memundurkan kepala sampai belakang kepalanya menempel pada bingkai jendela. Tapi Sasuke kembali mengejar, dan segera menutup jarak di antara wajah mereka.

 _Cup._

Terasa lembut, bibir yang sedang diklaimnya. Membuatnya terbuai, terlena, terhanyut. Tanpa ragu Sasuke memperdalam ciumannya.

Ino menghela napas. Matanya melebar. Otaknya memproses apa yang sedang diperbuat sang tuan sekarang. Saat merasakan Sasuke semakin menggerakkan bibirnya, Ino jadi tidak tahan. Dia segera memejamkan matanya rapat. Melenguh pelan.

Sampai sentuhan yang menyengat bibirnya berakhir. Ino membuka matanya pelan-pelan.

"Tu-tuan," Ino mendesah, wajahnya panas. "Apa ya—"

Kembali dibungkam.

" _Mmm,_ "

Bibir-bibir yang bertaut. Sentuhan yang menyulut. Ciuman yang semakin menuntut.

Ino sedikit meronta. Terkejut, bingung. Menahan napas ketika merasakan lidah Sasuke mulai melesak masuk ke dalam mulutnya, dan membelai lembut lidahnya.

Gemetaran. Tangan mungilnya mencengkram kuat kerah baju yang sedang Sasuke kenakan.

" _Haaaa,"_

Berakhir. Terengah, Ino mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Udara dihirupnya banyak-banyak. Matanya berair. Seutas saliva menjuntai dari ujung bibirnya yang basah. Dia mendongak dan kembali melempari Sasuke dengan tatapan heran, meminta jawaban.

Namun Sasuke hanya menggeser sentuhan tangannya, meraih lembut rahangnya. Jemari pemuda itu mulai menguncup dagunya. Tatapan _ruby_ sang vampir mengunci _aqua_ nya.

"Ino..." Sasuke berbisik dengan suara dalam yang terdengar lembut, namun mengintimidasi. Membuat Ino tak sanggup berpaling dari kukungannya. "Aku menyukaimu."

Ino membeku. Matanya melebar lagi. Masih memandangi _sharingan_ Sasuke yang sedang berpendar merah, lekat-lekat. Warna darah yang tampak seindah biasanya. Begitu memikat.

Berkedip, tersadar. Gadis itu segera memalingkan muka ke samping. "Tu-tuan, tolong hentikan— _Unn,"_

Sasuke kembali menyondongkan wajah. Menempelkan mulutnya di pipi ranum si gadis. Lidahnya beralih membasahi garis rahang Ino, dan turun menjilati lehernya. Dirasakannya gadis itu menggeliat, mulut Sasuke kini sudah mencapai belahan dadanya.

Ino meghela napas dalam. Dia bisa terjatuh kapan saja, bila Sasuke tidak sedang merengkuh erat pundaknya.

Sepasang taring mencuat keluar. Sang vampir sudah tak bisa menahan keinginan untuk menusukkannya di dada Ino. Merasakan halus kulitnya, mencicipi manis darahnya.

Memilikinya seutuhnya.

 _SLUURP._

"Ah,"

Sasuke membenamkan wajah di dada gadisnya. Debaran jantung Ino terdengar tidak stabil dan kacau, seperti miliknya. Hatinya berkata. _Ino... Kau bukanlah 'makanan'. Bagiku... menghisap darahmu, adalah hal yang spesial..._

Ino menggigit bibir, menahan lenguhan demi lenguhan yang berusaha lolos dari mulutnya. Dia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Sensasi yang sedang melandanya sekarang, menyulut sesuatu dalam dirinya, mengacaukannya, membakarnya, membuatnya tidak karuan. Ino memejamkan safir birunya kuat-kuat, sebelum kegelapan mulai menelannya.

" _Tuan... Sasuke..."_ bisiknya... jatuh pada ketidaksadaran.

.

.

Sasuke duduk bersandar pada _headboard_ ranjang. Membiarkan kepala Ino tidur nyaman dalam pangkuan pahanya.

 _Sret._

Dielusnya puncak rambut si gadis pelan-pelan.

Sudah lama sekali, semenjak terakhir kali Sasuke bisa memandangi wajah damai gadis itu ketika tertidur.

 _Haaaahh..._ Buang napas panjang.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke membekap muka gantengnya. Ditepuk-tepuknya kasar. _Aku melakukannya... terlalu berlebihan._ Sampai mencium gadis itu segala. Sasuke merona sambil pegang bibir. Pengen jompalitan, tapi ditahan. _Ah, mulutnya.. bibirnya... lidahnya... lembut sekali..._ dia mau lagi— _PLEK!_

Gampar muka sendiri.

 _MAAFKAN AKU. Uhuhuhu._ Sasuke pengen nangis, ngutuk ke-khilaf-annya. Apa dia sudah keterlaluan?

Sasuke nelan ludah, nerves.

Tapi, apakah perasaannya sudah tersampaikan?

Sasuke kembali menunduk untuk memandang Ino. Tangannya sibuk, mengelus bibir penuh si gadis yang sedang merenggang terbuka. Sasuke kembali merona, merasakan kelembutan bibir itu dalam belaian jemarinya.

 _Ino, apakah kau... akhirnya bisa memandangku sebagai seorang lelaki?_

"Mmh," sentuhan itu menggugah si gadis dari tidurnya.

 _Klip_. Sepasang _aquamarine_ mulai terbuka. Wajah Sasuke langsung muncul dalam refleksi penglihatan Ino.

"Sudah bangun?" Tersenyum, Sasuke bertanya lembut. "Maaf, tadi aku menghisap sedikit lebih banyak—"

 _ZRAT!_

Terkejut, seketika Ino bangkit duduk. Sasuke mengerjap.

"Tubuhmu baik-baik saja?" Sang vampir mengangkat tangannya mendekati wajah Ino, cemas. Hendak memeriksa keadaan gadis itu.

 _SRET._

Tapi Ino segera menghindar. Dia berbalik badan, meringsut menjauh, dan segera turun dari atas kasur.

Sasuke berkedip kaget. Satu tangannya masih terulur, kini meraih ruang kosong di depannya. "Ino?"

"Tuan Sasuke."

Si pemuda berjengit, Ino masih memunggunginya. Tapi dia bisa yakin, suara gadis itu ketika memanggil namanya barusan, terdengar datar dan tegas.

"Berbeda dari dulu, sekarang Anda sudah dewasa." Ino lanjut berkata dengan nada monoton. "Bagaimana kalau Anda, mulai mencari makanan lain selain saya?"

Sasuke membatu.

Ino masih belum mau membalik badan untuk menghadap ke arahnya.

"Lain kali, mungkin ada saatnya saya tidak bisa memberikan darah saya karena terluka atau lain sebagainya," sambung si gadis, masih tak beremosi.

 _Apa-apaan itu... apa maksudnya?_ Sasuke tetap bergeming. Kenapa sikap Ino tiba-tiba berubah sedingin ini?

"Jika ada beberapa orang lain, maka tubuh saya pun akan lebih sehat," Ino kembali melanjutkan. "Kualitas dan kuantitas darah saya juga akan meningkat."

Dalam diam, Sasuke berjengit. _Kau... ingin aku meminum darah orang lain? Kenapa..._

Pemuda itu menunggu dan memperhatikan, namun tampaknya Ino tidak sedang bercanda. Inikah jawaban yang dia dapatkan, atas ungkapan perasaannya?

 _Seketika hangus._

Sasuke merasa kosong, retak, hancur. Tapi entah kenapa... sekarang mulutnya malah sedang menyunggingkan sebuah... seringaian?

"Aku mengerti," balas Sasuke, sinis. Tangannya mengepal, jemari meremas kuat satu sama lain. "Aku tidak akan menghisap darahmu lagi."

Bahu Ino berdenyut.

"Aku akan mencari makanan lain!" balas Sasuke, dingin.

Hening.

Sunyi.

Senyap.

Tidak ada yang bicara lagi.

Menghela napas. Ino memejamkan mata. Perasaannya sedang... campur aduk. Dia sempat menyamping untuk membungkuk singkat, sebelum mulai berjalan ke luar kamar. Tanpa menengok pada sang tuan.

Ini... _Buruk sekali._

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 _Happy new year. May God bless you with happiness through the whole year._

 ** _See you in the next chap._**

 ** _Review? Thanks._**

 _03.01.2018_


	5. Chapter 5 - frustration

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto and any other characters.**

 **Warning : OOC. OOC. OOC! Gaje. Humor garing.** _ **Chapter spesial, ITASASU!**_

Tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggung pihak mana pun.

* * *

 **LOVE BITE**

 _oleh_ _ **VikaKyura.**_

Melongo, Sasuke kaget. "Kau tahu tentang perasaanku?" Lelaki di depannya balik memandangnya datar. "Tentu saja. Cuma orang bego yang bisa sampai tak tahu akan hal sejelas itu."

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke sibuk perang batin.

Jiwanya sedang mengais serpihan puing-puing hatinya yang sudah terpotong, teriris, terkoyak, terpenggal, tercabik, tercincang, terhempaskan dan istilah-istilah sadis lainnya.

Untung saja secuil kewarasan otaknya masih bisa tersisa sampai sekarang.

"Kudengar, kau dan Ino- _chan_ sedang marahan."

Pundak Sasuke berdenyut, pelipisnya kedutan. Mendengar nama gadis itu disebut, seluruh badan Sasuke mendadak terasa kram.

"Pantas saja kau jadi konslet seperti ini," lanjut sebuah suara lelaki di sampingnya. Dengan santainya, lelaki itu terus menontoni Sasuke yang sedari tadi asik garukin sekat kayu lemari pakai tiga jari. "Ternyata Ino- _chan_ habis mencampakkanmu."

 _JLEB._

Tangan berhenti bergerak, Sasuke otomatis terdiam.

"Cepat keluar dari sana, kau terlihat sangat menyedihkan."

Suara tersebut menyambung, dengan kejamnya berkomentar tanpa memikirkan tingkat kerapuhan jiwa raga Sasuke yang saat ini sedang sangat sensitif dan mudah hancur bagai barang pecah belah kualitas rendahan.

"Pantas saja kau ditinggal. Cemen gini sih. Laki bukan? _Banci_."

 _PYARR._

Sasuke menoleh dengan sewot. Bibirnya monyong, matanya melotot. Dia nyolot. "NGAJAK RIBUT?"

Sasuke akhirnya tidak tahan lagi menerima komentar demi komentar yang menusuk dan menghinakan itu. Sudah cukup Sasuke menanggung malu karena baru beberapa menit lalu saja dia terciduk sedang ngumpet di pojokan lemari pakaian di kamarnya. Merajuk sendirian, gelap-gelapan, kasian.

" _Pfftt_."

Setelah ditahan-tahan, dengus tawa Uchiha Itachi pecah juga pada akhirnya. Melihat adik kesayangannya sedang galau, tumpah ruah, berantakan kaya habis kalah tawuran begitu, sang kakak malah merasa sangat terhibur. Tak aneh lagi sih, _sudah biasa._

Apabila sejagat raya telah mengenal Tuan Uchiha Sasuke yang maha tampan sebagai sosok yang _cool,_ dingin, irit bicara dan penuh harga diri, maka lain ceritanya sekarang. Sedang berubah 180 derajat, sang adik ternyata memiliki sisi lemah dan rapuh dengan level kemanjaan yang bikin orang harus banyak ngucap istighfar. Perilaku gajenya sedang melebihi kadar normal ke-OOC-an yang bisa ditanggung karakter aslinya—jika sudah bersangkutan dengan Ino.

Namun, semua itu tentu tidak ditunjukannya pada sembarang orang.

"Cepat keluar," pinta Itachi, sudah bosan diabaikan. "Sampai kapan kau mau terus mogok makan dan mengurung diri di dalam bilik lemari sempit seperti itu? Lagipula, apa faedahnya coba?" tanya sang kakak serius, penasaran sepenuh hati.

Yang hanya dijawab oleh dengusan dan delikan singkat Sasuke.

Pemuda itu sempat mentatap Itachi dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Sedetik kemudian, lehernya kembali diputar, melengos malas. Tangannya yang sempat jeda, langsung balik lagi nyongkelin lumut dari pojokan lemari.

Itachi buang napas. _Sabar, sabar. Ini baru permulaan—Inner_ nya menyemangati diri sendiri.

Adik laki-lakinya itu memang sudah sering sibuk sendiri di alamnya, dunia angan-angan yang selamanya tidak akan bisa dimengerti dan dimasuki sang kakak yang terkenal akan kerasionalannya. Singkatnya, tingkah Sasuke yang suka random begitu, memang sering kali bikin dia salah paham.

"Katanya sudah tiga hari kau bolos sekolah. Juga _skip_ makan."

Tak digubris.

"Mama khawatir anemiamu kambuh."

Tuh kan! Sasuke tahu pasti bahwa sekarang sang kakak hanya sedang berperan sebagai utusan Mama mereka.

Itachi melanjutkan ceramahnya dengan sabar. "Jangan buat masalah lagi. Kau sudah dewasa sekarang. Berhenti merepotkan Ino- _chan_ —"

 _SRAK!_

Itachi kerjap-kerjap mata. Belum juga dia menyelesaikan ucapannya, pintu lemari sudah digeser keras dari arah dalam.

"..."

 _Speechless._

Urat jengkel seketika muncul di dahinya. Ujung mulut si sulung Uchiha pun mulai bergetar.

 _Bang...ke._

Oke, nyerah. Hanya di depan adiknya saja, Itachi rela melepas predikatnya sebagai lelaki nol ekspresi dan _zero_ emosi. Nyatanya sekarang dia sedang mencak-mencak, sudah habis kesabaran.

 _SREK!_

Lemari geser kembali ditarik kasar dari arah luar.

 _SRAK!_

Tapi, dengan sigap langsung Sasuke tutup lagi dari arah dalam.

 _SREK! SRAK! SREK, SRAK... dst._

Tarik, tutup. Tarik lagi, tutup lagi. Terus aja begitu sampe kecoa udah gak bisa terbang.

Adegan geser-menggeser pintu tak berdosa yang hanya menjadi korban pelampiasan kekesalan sepasang saudara vampir sekandung itu berlangsung selama beberapa kali.

Itachi sewot, Sasuke _keukeuh_.

 _BRAK!_

Diakhiri dengan satu bantingan keras saat Itachi berhasil menggeser pintu dengan begitu barbarnya. Sasuke terjungkal, nyungsep ke depan dengan kepala duluan. _Fiks_ lah _._ Dia kalah umur dan pengalaman hidup.

Itachi yang sudah tidak tahan lagi menghadapi ketidak-sopanan adiknya segera mencomot tengkuk baju Sasuke dan mengangkat tubuh adiknya dengan mudah, seenteng mindahin anak kucing saja.

Sasuke ngesot, meronta-ronta. Tangannya sibuk meraih-raih pintu lemari, atau apa pun yang bisa dijadikan pegangan.

Tapi dia gagal.

Alhasil, sang kakak sukses menyeret Sasuke keluar dari singgasananya.

Itachi ngacak pinggang, langsung mengomelinya tanpa ada jeda. Omongannya sampai hanya terdengar bak gumaman orang yang lagi kumur-kumur, di gendang telinga Sasuke.

Pemuda itu duduk menunduk, tangannya sedekap nangkup tulang panggul bagian depan. Posenya kaya anak TK yang barusan disunat.

"Makanya kalau tak sanggup berpisah, jangan pernah mengatakan hal-hal seperti _aku tidak akan menghisap darahmu lagi_ ,"

Berjengit, Sasuke syok kala mendengar Itachi menirukan ucapannya tempo hari dengan sangat fasih.

"—atau _aku akan mencari makanan lain_ ,"

Kali ini Sasuke tersentak.

"Jangan berbohong seperti itu hanya untuk terlihat keren di depan Ino- _chan_ dong!" Itachi susah payah nahan emosi.

Seluruh bulu kuduk Sasuke terasa runyam.

"Sekarang setelah dia mencampakkanmu baru kau sendiri yang—"

"AAAARGH CUKUP! Sudah. Cukup. Penggal saja aku, PENGGAL!" Sasuke jejeritan kaya orang gila kesurupan.

Tutup telinga dengan dua tangan, kakinya kelojotan nendangin udara kosong, badannya gelindingan di atas lantai. Sasuke tak mau diingatkan lagi pada kejadian empat hari lalu. Dia sudah trauma lahir dan batin.

 _Sigh._ Itachi buang napas, lagi. Dia menatap miris, menimbang apa adiknya sedang butuh dirukiyah atau tidak.

Tapi, Sasuke mendadak bisu ditempat. Badannya membatu. Matanya melotot ngeri, sadar ada sesuatu yang janggal. Lehernya menoleh kaku. "Dari mana... _nii-san_ tahu semua itu?"

Ups, Itachi nyengir tanpa dosa.

" _Nii-san_ kan, punya _sharingan_ ," celetuknya gak nyambung.

 _Ngek._

"Halah bohong!" Megap-megap, Sasuke tunjuk-tunjuk ga sopan ke arah sang abang. "Pasti kau bersekongkol dengan para _maids_ ember bocor itu untuk memata-mataiku kan?!" dia histeris sendiri karena menyadari kenyataan tersebut.

Itachi hanya menatapnya dengan mata berkilat disertai satu tangan yang diangkat, dua jari memasang tanda V _sign._

 _Aargh._ Banting muka, Sasuke mendecak sebal. Mendadak dia merasa terkhianati. Selama ini dia terlalu naif sampai-sampai tak pernah mencurigai keabsahan pesona sang kakak yang selalu mampu membuat seluruh pelayan mansion Uchiha pindah haluan.

Dasar kaca spion! Itu kan privasinya!

Sementara Itachi kibas poni. _Aduh bang, Jidatmu melemahkanku... –_ by _author gagal fokus_.

Tentu saja Itachi merasa wajib memonitori adik tercintanya itu. Apalagi setelah keabsenan pawangnya sekarang. Kini sang kakak yang bertugas menjaga Sasuke agar tidak semakin berubah menjadi kuda liar.

"Jadi benar, kau memang sedang bertengkar dengan Ino-chan?" Itachi ingin klarifikasi langsung.

Sasuke tak menyangkal. _kepo banget sih!_ Dia sibuk sumpah serapah dalam hati.

"Jadi benar, kau dan Ino-chan sudah berpisah jalan sekarang?"

Sasuke tak menepis. _Memangnya kurang jelas, apa? Masih aja tanya-tanya._ Batinnya mencak-mencak.

"Jadi, boleh aku mulai mengincarnya sekarang?" goda Itachi.

Kali ini, Sasuke melotot nyalang. Sepasang _sharingan_ mendadak aktif. Aura membunuh level dewa menguar dari sana. " _Over my dead body,_ _baka aniki!_ " umpatnya sok _cool._

" _Woles_ , _keles_. Aku kan hanya bercanda." Dengan watadosnya Itachi hanya tebar senyum.

Sasuke yang sadar sang kakak sengaja memancingnya untuk masuk perangkap emosi, segera memicingkan matanya yang sudah kembali memudar hitam.

"Wah, aku terkejut," ujar Itachi. Rasa penasarannya terbayar. "Kalian kan selalu nempel bak amplop dan perangko."

 _Onyx_ lelaki itu menyipit untuk mencermati kondisi sang adik saat ini. Setelah keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya di bufet lemari, keadaan bungsu Uchiha itu bisa dilihat lebih jelas. Meski barusan sempat berapi-rapi, namun Sasuke tampak lemas, lesu, kosong. Nyaris tak bernyawa.

Itachi sampai tak tega menyaksikannya. _Adiknya yang malang._

"Makanya, jangan terburu-buru menyampaikan perasaanmu, bisa saja... Ino- _chan_ hanya sedang kaget dan kebingungan."

Sasuke tambah merosot lemas. Entah mengapa dia hanya bisa menunduk, mengangguk penuh sesal menanggapi ucapan kakaknya tersebut. Seolah, dia memang sedang merutuki perbuatannya, dan menyesal. Seharusnya dia tidak mengatakan hal-hal yang jelas tidak dapat dilakukannya. Berhenti menghisap darah Ino, ucapnya? Pasti Sasuke sudah tidak waras.

Pemuda itu semakin murung. Seharusnya... dia memang tidak memaksakan perasaannya pada gadis itu secara sepihak—eh? Tunggu.

"HAH?" Sasuke mengerjap. Dia mendongak sekaligus. Matanya menatap heran ke arah sang kakak. " _N—ni—nii-san_ tahu tentang perasaanku?" gelagapan.

Melongo, Sasuke kaget, panik, gusar.

"..."

Itachi balik memandangnya datar. "Tentu saja. Seluruh Konoha juga pasti sudah tahu. Cuma orang bego saja yang bisa sampai tak tahu hal sejelas itu," papar si lelaki dengan hambar.

Sasuke berjengit. Dia neguk ludah. Sejelas itukah? Rona merah langsung menyerbu pipinya, seolah seluruh darah di tubuhnya mengalir berbalik memenuhi kepala. Telinganya tak terlewat, ngeluarin asap. Dia mati kutu.

Lalu—nalarnya mendadak kaya ketiban batu-bata imajinasi. Sasuke tiba-tiba tersinggung. Dia nyolot. "Berarti Ino bego dong?!" _Kan emang cuma Ino sendiri yang gak nyadar-nyadar._

 _Plak—_ Itachi otomatis bekap mulut. _Mampus. guesalahngomong._

"H-hush, ngawur! Ino- _chan_ itu hanya terlalu polos." Itachi ikutan mati kutu. Tumbenan dia jadi gagu. "Sudah lupakan," ujarnya enteng. "Tinggal mengaku saja. Sekarang kau sedang patah hati akibat ditolak gadis itu, kan?"

Lelaki yang taraf kedatarannya satu dua dengan Sasuke itu segera banting topik.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke mendengus. Enak banget ngomongnya. Gak bisa segampang itu lah! Mana bisa Sasuke ngaku seenak jidat gitu aja. Lagian, siapa juga yang ditolak? _Dia cuma lagi digantungin!_

 _Urgh,_ Sasuke jadi malu sendiri. Rasanya ingin gali lubang saja—dan menghilang. Harga dirinya mulai rontok kan!

Sasuke berusaha keras untuk tidak salah tingkah, apalagi di depan abangnya.

"Jangan banyak menuntut." Itachi kembali pada mode ceramahnya. "Seharusnya kau bersyukur, _ototou_ , mendapat gadis semanis Ino- _chan_ di sisimu. Daripada abangnya coba, Deidara, sebagai _butler_ mu?"

Sasuke kicep. Lah, kok bawa-bawa dia?

"Kau tahu apa yang dilakukan Dei untuk memberiku makan?"

Sasuke refleks geleng-geleng. Ngapain juga dia musti peduli?

Itachi menatap adiknya serius. "Dia mengiris sendiri pergelangan tangannya pakai silet, terus menyayat urat nadinya, lalu tanpa berperi-kevampiran dengan semena-mena dia mengucurkan darahnya ke mulutku." Diucapkan dengan datar.

Ew, malah dia yang curhat. Sasuke hanya bisa diam menanggapinya.

"Lihat taringku," Itachi menggeretakkan mulut. "—terus-terusan diasah tanpa dipakai. Dei _strict_ sekali. Dia benar-benar tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk menggunakannya," ungkap sang sulung Uchiha, sambil menggaruk-garuk taringnya yang gatal. "Katanya ritual semacam itu hanya akan merusak keelegananku. Padahal apa yang dilakukannya justru 100 kali lebih tidak elegan, kan?" Itachi merengut samar-samar.

"..."

Tiba-tiba hawa ruangan berubah suram. Tak ada yang bicara lagi selama beberapa belas detik.

Sasuke tidak tahu bagaimana harus menanggapi curahan hati kakaknya. Antara pengen ketawa, nangis, atau tetap datar-datar saja.

Beruntung, otot _facial_ nya sudah sangat terlatih. Pula terimakasih pada gen dominan yang diturunkan dari sisi ayahnya, sehingga pemuda itu masih berhasil mempertahankan wajah yang tanpa ekspresi. Alhasil dia hanya memandang Itachi dengan iba.

"Sabar, semua itu hanya cobaan," celetuk Sasuke—sedikit diselipi afeksi—pada akhirnya.

Itachi kembali melongok ke arahnya. Tak disangka, sudah tebar senyum lagi. "Jadi, mau gantian?"

Spontan Sasuke bergeleng enggan, langsung nolak. "Tidak, terimakasih."

Itachi angkat bahu, sambil buang napas. "Jadi, kau juga, bersabarlah. Ini hanya ujian," ujarnya mencoba menghibur.

Alis hitam Sasuke berkerut, heran melihat perubahan _mood_ sang kakak yang terasa begitu cepat.

"Wanita adalah teka-teki ilahi. Rumit, susah ditebak, dinamis dan penuh misteri. Mungkin Ino- _chan_ hanya sedang kebingungan sehingga dia memutuskan untuk menjaga jarak denganmu."

Sasuke mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Perkataan kakaknya memang masuk akal.

"Tapi tetap saja..." Sasuke menangkup dadanya dengan satu tangan dan meremasnya kuat-kuat. Hatinya mendadak terasa nyut-nyutan. "Sakitnya tuh... di sini," lirih pemuda itu sambil menunjuk-nunjuk dada bidangnya.

Itachi ngangguk-ngangguk. "Baguslah." Lalu nyeplos. "Berarti buah dadamu akan tumbuh semakin besar."

 _Ngeks._

Sasuke keselek. Bangkit berdiri. Banting kursi. " _Memangnya aku ini gadis perawan apaaaa_?!" dia emosi.

Muka tetap datar, dengan santainya Itachi kipas-kipasin tangan. " _Selow_ , canda."

Sasuke has-hes-hos nahan keinginan untuk lempar bom molotop ke paras tampan sempurna milik kakaknya.

Sial. Lagi serius-seriusnya juga. Abangnya benar-benar tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk berkabung atas nasib kisah cintanya yang malang.

"Lagipula, aku datang ke sini bukan untuk menghibur," ujar Itachi.

Pelipis Sasuke naik. Bertanya jutek. "Terus?"

"Ayah memanggilmu."

Sasuke bisu di tempat.

 _Mam—pus._ Ayahnya sampai turun tangan.

. . .

— _ **love bite—**_

 _Frustration is the feeling of being upset or annoyed, especially because of inability to change or achieve something. (source : google)_

Frustrasi adalah perasaan kecewa atau terganggu, terutama karena ketidakmampuan untuk mengubah atau mencapai sesuatu.

— _ **love bite—**_

. . .

Sasuke mengekori Itachi berjalan menyusuri koridor panjang.

Sepanjang jalan, keduanya bisa menyadari para _maids_ berkumpul di berbagai sudut. Kentara sekali sedang menguntit diam-diam, sembunyi-sembunyi memperhatikan kedua Tuan muda mereka dari kejauhan.

Mendapati sepasang Uchiha bersaudara berjalan beriringan, adalah sebuah pemandangan langka yang wajib disaksikan dan tak boleh terlewatkan.

Lagipula, seantero mansion uchiha sudah mendengar kabar tentang Sasuke dan Ino yang sedang marahan. Maka, para _maid_ s itu merasa perlu memastikan kebenaran dan keakuratan kabar burung tersebut. Tentu saja semua jadi kelagapan. Pasalnya, mereka mengerti sekali bahwa hanya Ino saja yang dapat menjinakkan salah satu Tuan muda mereka itu.

Hal itu pula yang membuat mereka bersembunyi sekarang. Karena tidak ada berani berpapasan dengan Sasuke yang kondisi kejiwaannya sedang patut dipertanyakan.

Di sisi lain, Sasuke sedang tidak ada _mood_ untuk mengomel atau pun menggerutu. Jadi, dia hanya diam saja dan mengabaikan semua perhatian tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian, langkah keduanya berhenti saat berhadapan dengan sepasang pintu kayu besar. Ukiran sebuah simbol berbentuk kipas berukuran jumbo terpahat di masing-masing daun pintunya.

 _Tok. Tok._ Pintu diketuk.

Sasuke neguk ludah. Dia sibuk nyiapin jiwa, raga, batin, mental dan pikiran untuk menghadapi ayahnya. Entah ada urusan apa sang ayah sampai mengutus Itachi untuk memanggilnya di siang bolong begini. Yang jelas pasti bukan karena rasa rindu semata pada putra bungsunya.

Sejurus kemudian, pintu ruangan pribadi Uchiha Fugaku dibuka dari arah dalam. Seorang pelayan mempersilakan mereka masuk. Itachi berjalan duluan, Sasuke mengekor.

Dari sudut matanya, Sasuke bisa menangkap sosok seorang pria bertubuh tinggi besar sedang mendampingi ayahandanya. Rambut pirangnya diikat dalam satu kunciran tinggi. Wajahnya tak kalah gahar dari Fugaku. Sasuke langsung mengenali orang itu sebagai Kepala Pelayan keluarga Uchiha, sekaligus ayah kandung Ino, Yamanaka Inoichi—namanya.

Hati Sasuke mencelus. Jarang sekali dia melihat pria itu menampakan diri. Alhasil, berbagai pikiran negatif langsung menerpanya. Apa Sasuke akan diomeli habis-habisan karena tidak becus mengurus putri semata wayangnya? Atau, apa Inoichi akan kembali mengambil hak asuh atas anaknya akibat kejadian ini?

Jiwa raga Sasuke langsung meraung-raung tak rela.

" _Ahem,"_

Itachi berdehem sambil membungkuk singkat memberi penghormatan.

Baru saat itu, Sasuke bisa melihat sosok lain sedang berada di ruangan itu. Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang. Ino? Bukan.

Pandangannya memang sedikit kabur, mungkin karena kurang makan dan kurang tidur. Tapi jelas gadis itu bukan Ino—tercintanya.

"Sasuke."

Suara dalam sang ayah memanggil. Sasuke nyaris melonjak. Cepat-cepat dia melangkah mendekat dan memberi salam.

Fugaku memandang anaknya dengan raut yang tak terbaca. Untuk beberapa saat, Sasuke mempertanyakan apa yang sedang dipikirkan ayahnya.

Lalu tak diduga, Fugaku hanya membuang napas berat sambil memijat pangkal dahinya. Dia terlihat seperti telah menyerah pada dunia—barangkali sudah terlalu lelah akan kelakuan putra bungsunya. Salahnya memang, karena telah membiarkan istrinya terlalu memanjakan Sasuke.

Sementara Sasuke, hanya diam saja di sana dengan muka watados andalannya.

Fugaku menoleh, memberi isyarat pada Inoichi agar menyuruh gadis yang dibawanya untuk melangkah maju. Si gadis menurut, lalu mengangkat wajahnya.

Sasuke memperhatikan gadis itu tanpa minat. Tapi sesuai dengan yang diharapkan ayahnya untuk dilakukan Sasuke, pemuda itu memberikan analisis singkat. Seperti yang disadarinya semenit lalu, gadis itu berambut pirang pucat. Karakteristik penampilannya yang khas, menunjukkan dia adalah seorang Yamanaka. Tapi dari warna matanya—yang bukan biru—Sasuke bisa tahu gadis itu bukanlah seorang Yamanaka keturunan murni. Tubuhnya memang montok, tapi levelnya masih jauh dibawah Ino.

"Sasuke," Fugaku kembali memanggil, membawa atensi semua orang padanya, termasuk pemuda yang namanya dipanggil.

"Mulai sekarang, gadis ini akan menjadi pelayanmu." Fugaku mengambil napas dalam-dalam sebelum melempari putranya dengan tatapan tajam. Dia sangsi. Bahkan, gadis selevel Ino pun bisa menyerah juga pada akhirnya. "Jangan membuat masalah lagi," pungkasnya.

Sasuke berkedip. _Loading_ sebentar. Dahinya mengkerut, lalu mata mengerjap. Hah?

Akhirnya si gadis angkat bicara. "Salam, Sasuke- _sama_." Gadis itu membungkuk sopan.

"Saya Yamanaka Shion."

 **-TBC-**

* * *

Diriku keabisan humor~ syalala~

Mana ga ada SasuIno di sini, hiks *kabur/ *ditendang/

Ini chapter spesialnya Itachi-Sasuke. Daridulu kepengen nulisin sesuatu tentang _Uchiha bro_ , tapi belum kesampaian. Akhirnya sedikit diselipin deh di ff ini, meskipun gaje dan OOC gak ketulungan lol

Makasih udah R n R, gomen vika belum sempat balesin reviewnya satu-satu seperti sedia kala * _dilempar_ /

 _ **See you in the next chap.**_

 _ **Review lagi? Thanks.**_

 _23.01.2018_


End file.
